HOTD X One Piece crossover (original series)
by OP-Emerald
Summary: basically the HOTD story line with added cast members, full summary in chapter one, contains all straw hat crew plus Hancock and Tashigi, Takashi and his group, as well as my two OC's. i hope you enjoy the story. this is also the best image i could find with small reference to both animes.
1. Chapter 1: Spring of the dead

Now let me give you the run down on what this story is about, it's essentially the HOTD with added characters from my favourite anime one piece which are primarily the straw hat crew, Boa Hancock, possibly Tashigi, and my 2 OC's Emerald and Sapphire, please let me know what you think of pairings for Zoro though, I'm thinking either Zoro X Robin or Zoro X Tashigi, let me know what you think, feel free to submit ideas for future chapters because I plan on heading out on my own after chapter 13, I have an idea for chapter 14 half sorted, Also those with either devil-fruit powers, are a cyborg, skeleton or reindeer are basically failed or experiments overall, those backstories will come later, Emerald is one of them (experiment for a genetically modified super-soldier like captain America only failed and allowed him the ability to manipulate his body beyond ways humanly possible, again more backstory later but he has been trained in swordsmanship by Zoro and Blackleg style by Sanji and is a fast learner, that's all I'll say) anyway read and review please no flames. I also have some modifications to adjust for the extra people. (Accepting ideas for pairings, so far I've got Luffy X Hancock and Sanji X Nami) possible lemons for later chapters but don't get your hopes up.

Posted on 27-10-16

I do not own HTOD or One Piece I only own my OC's

(I stayed up late…the night before it all went to hell)

We see four kids running on the roof of what appears to be a high-school that's covered with undead beings the first one was a male with black hair holding a baseball bat, the next one we see was a female with orange hair holding an improvised spear made from what appears to be a mop handle, the third one was another male with greyish hair and a bandage on his arm, the final one is yet another male with spiked green hair armed with an improvised staff or club, could be a golf club but where would they store that in a school. Anyway they run to a set of stairs taking out anything that got in their path about half way up the stairs the girl turned around and stabbed one of them in the heart.

"ARE YOU NUTS?" the black haired male asked as the orange haired girl gave him a confused look before her spear was shaken lose from her grip and brought back slamming her into the wall before another one of them started crawling towards her. As she screamed the grey haired male grabbed the baseball bat and bashed its skull.

"Did you see that? You have to smash their heads to kill them" the male explained as he bashed the other one.

"Thanks Hisashi" the girl said as she got up

"Rei, Hisashi, come on" the black haired male called from the top of the stairs as the two ran up the stairs with the girl we now know as Rei holding Hisashi for support. "Damnit" the male muttered as they turned the corner and he turned back to face the horde "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" he yelled.

Now let's go back a few minutes to when everything was still right with the world. We see our black haired male on an open stairwell overlooking the front of the school looking depressed.

-Flashback (a few years first person POV (Black haired males POV))-

We appear to be in a kindergarten setting "We're going to get married one day" a younger version of Rei says.

"Really?" you respond

"Yea, pinkie-promise, cross my heart…" she starts as you both put your hands out.

"And hope to die" you finish as you seal the deal

-more recent flash back (third person POV)-

"Why do you have to repeat the grade? You're a straight A student" the black haired male inquires.

"You wouldn't understand Takashi" Rei responds as she walks off.

-Another flashback (classroom setting)-

The grey haired man looks back and smiles while saying something to Rei.

-I'm sick of these flashbacks continuing with the present day-

"Pinkie-promise, cross my heart, and hope to die" he repeats before scoffing "Yea right"

"That's so stupid" a voice says causing Takashi to look up.

"What do you want?" he questions to a female with pink hair tied into two pig-tails I think they are, (I don't even know what the style is called (HELP ME FIGURE IT OUT))

"Every time you have to face something you always come to this stupid stairwell, it's like your own pity corner, for god sake the first semester has just started how are you ever going to make it through the year" the pink haired girl rants as Takashi diverts his eyes.

"That's my problem, besides I could ask you the same thing the fifth period isn't even over yet" Takashi responds as she rants about how she's a genius and how stupid Takashi is. "Answer me this Saya, why do you always diss me like that?"

"Because I don't like stupid people" the pink haired girl now revealed as Saya responded as Takashi just turned his head "Oh grow up, moping because your little friend dumped you is so stupid" and with that she turned and left leaving Takashi with his thoughts. A few moments later a rattling at the school gates shook him out of his thoughts he turns to see a figure banging at the school gates as a few teachers go to check it out.

-With the teachers-

"You there, what do you think you're doing, this is a private school" a woman asked as the man at the gate just stared blankly.

"It's ok Miss Asashi let me handle this" a male said as he rolled up his sleeves walking towards the gate. He grabbed the figure by the collar and pulled him causing it to crash into the gate.

"Now…uh Mr Tashima excessive violence…" she started before the unthinkable happened. The figure at the gate took a chunk out of the PE teachers arm causing him to fall back. Leading Takashi to stare in shock. After a few seconds the teacher was proclaimed dead before he attacked one of the bystanders. This lead Takashi to run as the teachers attacked each other. He ran down a corridor to Rei's classroom before slamming the door open and panting heavily. He walked over to the desk Rei was ad before grabbing her arm.

"You have to come with me" was all Takashi said as Emerald who was in the very back row came down to see what the fuss was about immediately before Saya and Hisashi got up.

"Dude what are you doing?" Hisashi asked.

"People just got killed by the front gate, no joke" Takashi responded as Hisashi gave a shocked expression.

"Are you fucking serious?" Hisashi responded

"Yea I'm really going to make up a lie about shit like that" Takashi responded sarcastically

"What the hell is going on I can never understand…" Rei started before she was slapped "What…"

"Just fucking listen to me okay?" Takashi shouted as he looked to Hisashi who gave a serious look before the three of them started heading down the hall with Emerald close behind.

"So…" Emerald panted "Do you think it is what I think it is?" Emerald questioned

"I certainly hope not but it's better safe than sorry" Takashi responded "All I know is there was someone at the school gate, teachers went to check it out and something happened, and now they're killing each other"

"That's insane" Rei interrupted as they reached a supply closet. On accordance of Hisashi "What now?" she asked getting annoyed.

"If what Takashi says is true we'll need weapons" Hisashi responded giving Rei an improvised spear, Takashi grabbed a baseball bat and Emerald took a golf club, hang on, what's that doing in a supply closet.

"What about you?" Takashi asked.

"I'm a black belt in karate" Hisashi responded "Now we gotta move, we need to get out of the school"

"I'll call the police, we can speak to my father" Rei said as Hisashi handed her a phone.

"School rules are meant to be broken right?" he asked rhetorically

"Amen to that brother" Emerald said as he fist pumped the air. Rei dials the number and waits only to get it sent to voicemail or whatever due to a high call volume

"He's busy" Rei said with a worried expression as an evacuation announcement came out over the loudspeaker that ended in screams.

"It's happening" Takashi mutters.

-Meanwhile in another hall-

Two people are crawling out of a classroom, one rather large kid and one skinny one with a long nose

"Hirano" Saya called followed by a girl with long blue hair causing the two of them to jump.

"Oh, hey Takagi, Sapphire" the large one responded.

"We've gotta go" Saya said as she got Hirano moving.

"WHAT ABOUT ME?" the long nosed one called.

"Sorry, but I need you to prove your useful and not just cowardly before I take you along Usopp" Sapphire said as another woman with long black hair appeared behind them "You coming Hancock?"

"I don't know why we have to take this man along but I guess, let's get outta here" the woman responded.

"You will regret not taking me along" Usopp called as he ran in the opposite direction. All over the school loudspeakers were ringing with screams, the dojo where 3 people got up holding training swords, one with three of them, the cafeteria where a 2 males, one with a straw hat, ash coloured hair and a red vest, and a blonde with a cigarette swirly eyebrows wearing a black suit, the mechanics class where a guy with blue hair (I'm adding some of these rooms) and star tattoos on his arms, (if I'm getting any details wrong please correct me with a review), the nurses office where a racoon dog (insert chopper saying, 'I'm not a racoon dog, I'm a reindeer' here) and a blonde woman were napping raising their heads slightly at the sound, the music room where a skeleton with an afro was playing a violin, an orange haired girl who was in art class stopped her work and looked up and the library where a long black haired woman was peacefully reading perked her head at the sound (Let me know if I forgot anyone). Then the screams of the loudspeaker went silent and the halls were filled with screams, pushing and shoving.

-Back with Takashi's group-

Hisashi started running "Where are you going?" Takashi asked "WE NEED TO GET OUTTA HERE".

"The classroom halls are filled, we need to take the management building" Hisashi explained

"Hisashi's right" Rei explained "So just shut up and listen to him"

"Ok fine" Takashi grunted

"May I make a suggestion?" Emerald asked.

"NO" they all yelled

"Fine, ignore the guy who spent his whole life preparing for this" Emerald muttered as he followed them. Once they reached an open hallway they saw someone

"That's Mr Makisako, what's the matter with him?" Rei asked as upon closer inspection he appeared almost dead. The teacher then stumbled towards the group attempting to attack Rei who continuously back stepped swiping her weapon "Stay away from me"

"Rei, Stab him and don't hold back" Hisashi called as Emerald face palmed. Rei shook the thing off before getting into battle stance.

"DON'T YOU DARE FUCK WITH ME" she yelled as she ran at him using blunt attacks before stabbing him in the heart only for him to keep moving.

"REI" Hisashi yelled as he jumped on the back of the teacher

"IDIOT" Emerald yelled.

"PUll IT OUT REI" Hisashi yelled as Rei pulled the spear out.

"Hisashi, what about you" Takashi called

"Don't worry I can take him" Hisashi called back as the thing started rotating its head back to a point no human can.

"NO, NO, NO IDIOTS" Emerald yelled as he face-palmed yet again while Hisashi tried to turn its head back.

"What the hell?" Hisashi grunted as the next second there was the felling of teeth on his flesh trying to bite through. With Rei trying to stab the thing and Takashi standing in shock momentarily before beating his baseball bat against the back of the thing. Emerald groaned and decided to react but all too late, the teeth ripped out a chunk of Hisashi's shoulder causing a cry of pain to sound just before he delivered a powerful kick to the things skull busting it open.

"Why didn't he die sooner?" Rei asked as the others except Emerald shrugged.

"My assumption was correct i can safely say" Emerald said causing Hisashi and Rei to turn his way with Takashi to follow suit slowly seeing as he already knew what was going on.

"Ok so NOW you listen to me" Emerald sighed, "That thing we just killed isn't human, well it is, but it's technically speaking it comes under a completely different category." Emerald explained as the group found an opportunity to catch a breather.

"Ok then Emerald, why don't you enlighten us" Rei sneered

"They're Zombies, there are numerous causes for this that i could go on all day explaining but the most common explanation is an evolved type of virus that somehow enters the human body, I'm not going into details but the most common way it spreads is often by infected persons biting someone like us, from what I've read, if your bitten, you turn, essentially saying you're a goner" Emerald continued "To kill them it takes a powerful blow to the skull or a well-aimed head shot to kill whatever brain cells are left"

"Well shit, if what you say is true Emerald you may as well toss me off the balcony from up here" Hissashi groaned.

"Calm down Hisashi you're not going to turn." Rei comforted

"Well, there's also the possibility you die of blood loss considering he took out a huge chunk of muscle tissue from your shoulder" Emerald added.

"Not. Helping" Rei says slightly annoyed as she ties a piece of cloth around his shoulder.

"JUST BEING REALISTIC" Emerald called defensively "Now come on, we've gotta move any ideas on a location?"

"The roof." Hisashi suggested

"The roof?" Rei asked

"We should barricade ourselves up there until help arrives, then find out what the hell is going on" Hisashi explained.

"DID EVERYTHING I JUST SAY GO IN ONE EAR AND OUT THE OTHER" Emerald yelled as they started running ahead "It's a good idea and all but i just explained what's going on" they continued till they reached a railing that overlooked the chaos below.

"Holy shit doesn't look like anywhere is safe" Takashi spoke up after a few seconds

"Sweet Jesus" Emerald responded not long after

"But a minute ago everything was fine" Rei spoke in disbelief as a strong gust of wind picked up while Blackhawk helicopters flew overhead.

"American military?" Hisashi questioned.

"No, that's self-defence force" Takashi corrected "Though there's no base around here, so where the hell did they come from?" meanwhile Rei was trying to flag them down.

"You really think they can hear you?" Emerald asked "Besides, they probably have other priorities"

-Meanwhile in the school halls-

Everything is going crazy, BFF's turning on each other, someone committing suicide, complete madness, while our dojo trio stand overlooking a stairwell inside the building.

-Back on one of the roof tops-

"This is some crazy shit, dead people attacking left and right, like some sort of video game, only this is the real shit" Hisashi said as the group overlooked the school now filled with those things. As they turned back to their target they found a large group of undead blocking their path.

"There's too many of them" Rei pointed out.

"Doesn't mean it's not impossible" Emerald said with a determined look "One way or another we've gotta get to that roof"

"Ok, on my mark...GO" Takashi yelled as the four then charged to their destination taking out any undead in their path.

-And this is about where you came in-

We now see Emerald finishing off the barricade to their location "Done" Emerald said dusting off his hands.

"Why is this happening?" Rei asked to no-one in particular

"Only god would know, if this is his doing" Emerald answered "That aside all we can do now is protect ourselves" as Hisashi started coughing blood...black blood.

"Hisashi" Rei gasped with worry as she ran over to him "Emerald, Takashi do something Hisashi is..." she stopped when she realised them staring blankly at Hisashi. Emerald then sighed.

"If he was going to die of blood loss that would've happened by now" Emerald said looking at the ground as Hisashi leant back against the railing breathing heavily "Hisashi, you okay mate?"

"You were right Emerald" Hisashi responds through heavy breaths "You're bitten, you're gone, just like the movies"

"HISASHI, DON'T SAY THAT, EMERALD ALSO SAID..." Rei started before she was interrupted.

"I ONLY SAID THAT TO MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER" Emerald yelled causing Rei's eyes to widen in shock "There's nothing we can do for him now, he's been infected"

"HE'S NOT DOING TO TURN, YOU'LL BE FINE...RIGHT...HISASHI" Rei asked worriedly as more black blood was coughed up by Hisashi.

"I wish i could say otherwise" Hisashi responded "Rei, can you do one thing for me...throw me over the balcony, i don't want to become one of them"

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO TURN INTO ONE OF THEM" Rei yelled.

"It happened to everyone else who was bitten, so why shouldn't it happen to me?" Hisashi asked. However Rei still denied "Ok then, Takashi *cough* will you do it for me?"

"HISASHI" Rei cried as more blood appeared.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE ONE OF THEM DAMNIT" Hisashi yelled as he coughed twice more before collapsing unconscious. The other two males watching as Rei cried in denial.

"Get away from him Rei" Takashi said plainly.

"HE'S NOT GOING TO TURN" Rei yelled as Hisashi got up with a cold look in his eye.

"Hisashi?" Rei asked as Takasshi tightened the grip on his bat.

"Any advice Emerald i can't bring myself to kill a good friend" Takashi asked as Rei backed up while the newly zombified Hisashi shuffled towards them.

"No-one wants to live a life of endless hunger" was all Emerald responded with.

"What does that mean?"

"Don't think of it as killing him, think of it as setting him free, by killing him now, you're doing him a favour" Emerald said as Takashi nodded then charged at Hisashi bashing the bat against his skull killing him instantly as Rei screamed. Moments later Rei was sobbing by Hisashi.

"Jealousy" Rei muttered before looking at Takashi "I bet you really hated Hisashi, since we were dating and all" and as those words were spoken Takashi started walking off after talking to Emerald

"I'm going for a walk" was all he said before he continued towards the barricade.

"Where too? There's nowhere to walk to" Emerald called after him as Takashi turned to face the duo.

"If I'm going to die I may as well die fighting, besides Rei clearly doesn't want me around" at that Emerald sighed

"Wait, you can't take on that many, not alone anyway, besides, I believe you need to know how I know about this shit" Emerald called after him causing him to stop "Both of you do, Rei in particular" he finished as Rei lifted her head to face Emerald "Rei, before I start I need you to know that I know how you feel, if not experienced a higher level of emotional pain"

"How is anything more painful than losing someone you love?" Rei asked

"True, but compared to a boyfriend, a whole family, correction, having to kill your own family is a whole different level of emotional hurt" Emerald said as Rei's tears stopped momentarily while his started up "It all started a few months ago, in my heritage country Australia" Emerald started.

-Flashback 3 months ago (Emeralds pov)-

It started the same way it started here, only I ran straight for the gates, I didn't need a car because I only lived a couple of kilometres down the road, when I got there I saw my family fighting a large group of Them, my father ordered me to run, but I insisted on fighting. By the end of it I was the only one who wasn't bitten, and one by one they turned, with my dad coming in last telling me to set them free from this life of endless hunger he asked me to kill them as he was starting to turn, but I couldn't do it, he knew I couldn't disobey a direct order so he then ordered me to do it, and as much as it pained me to do it, I took my dad's .44 magnum and killed them, I could almost swear that even though he was turned he mouthed the words thank you. I then piled everything from my dad's weapon stash and took his boat here, then there was customs but that's another story.

-End flashback (normal pov)-

"All my guns are in my apartment, but I always keep a knife and my dad's magnum on me, and his golf club that I'm using, my personal weapon of choice (Ok that kind of explains it, but why the school supply closet?)" Emerald said as he took about the three weapons "Now before you ask I didn't use my gun, because any noise that a zombie can hear, is like ringing the dinner bell, as for the knife, that's only a backup" after that Rei started crying again and ran to comfort Emerald who noticed Takashi at the barricade. "TAKASHI" he called as the black haired male started to climb the barricade. Rei than ran over to him and grabbed his arm tightly

"I'm sorry Takashi, I didn't mean anything I said before, just don't leave me" Rei begged as Takashi froze before climbing down and hugging her. Rei then slowly returned the hug as Emerald watched the spectacle infold with a smile.

To be continued.

Hey guys I'm back with another fanfiction and I hope you enjoyed it, it came to me in a dream, the same night I actually watched high school of the dead. Started off as a Vegas style all you can eat buffet that I was invited to then glitches into watching the straw hat crew battling alongside Takashi and his team against Zombies at the high school. I then awoke in a cold sweat thinking 'BEST CROSSOVER EVER' please feel free to leave a review but no flames, or I will burn you to ash.


	2. Chapter 2: escape from the dead

A/N: This was uploaded later WAY than i had hoped for it to be and I appologise for that, anyway just sit back and enjoy the chapter. also for this chapter there will be a guide, I will refer to the individual primary groups by group numbers also I just want to thank reddog24485 (shout out to you man if your reading) for allowing me to use some material from his dead sleeper fan fiction (Which by the way is a story I highly recommend reading if youre a HOTD fan, It is however (according to when I last checked which was roughly 6-7 months ago) Incomplete but It's still a really good story), read and review but absolutely no flames are permitted.

group 1= Takashi, Rei and Emerald

group 2= Saya, Sapphire, Hancock, and Kohta

group 3= Saeko, Zoro, and I decided to add Tashigi to the mix

group 4= Chopper, and Shikuza

group 5= Luffy, and Sanji

soon to be group 6= Nami, Robin, Franky, and brooke

Individual 1= Usopp (you want to know how he survived? no spoilers)

Chapter 2: escape from the dead

We open up this chapter with group 2 runing through a hallway and sticking close to the walls. Kohta was the first to speak. "Takagi do you want to tell me where we're going?"

"If you have a better plan then I'm all ears" the pinkette sneered.

"I was going to talk to the teachers in the faculty room and..."

"That would be a waste of time" Sapphire interupted as they turned a corner into a stairwell.

"What do you think the teachers can do about this?" Saya added

"I don't know, but because of this I... I just..." Kohta started before he doubled over and began panting heavily.

"Here's a question for you" the pinkette started as the group stopped to catch their breath. "Life, or death?" Saya asked.

"Well...um..." Kohta started before he was interupted

"For fuck sake fatass it's a simple question" Sapphire groaned

"Life I guess" Kohta said rather hurriedly.

"They also had your idea" Saya stated gesturing to a group of students bashing on the faculty room door trying to get someones attention, good thing is it worked, down side, It was a group of those undead freaks that broke the door down scaring the shit out of kohta.

"You chose life didn't you?" Saya repeated resulting in a furious nod from the frightened male. "Then just stick with us, now let's go, you too chubby." the pinkette finished as the quartet continued to run towards who knows where.

-Now with group 1 on the roof-

Takashi and Rei were sitting in silence as the things tried breaking through the barrier while Emerald was popping heads so to speak. The green haired male was using his dad's magnum to deal with anything that managed to get it's head through the barrier while the other two were more speciffically staring at the corpse of one of their old freinds, Hisashi.

-flashback-

"Do it for me, I want to remain myself... to the end" the grey haired male breathed.

"Hisashi don't say that" Rei cried "you will be just fine"

"Do it, throw me over the railing... I DON'T WANT TO BECOME ONE OF THEM" Hisashi coughed before he passed out coming back as one of them about a minute later. Takashi ran forward and bashed him in the skull.

-Flashback end-

Takashi hadn't realised that he had dosed off thinking about in and woke up in a cold sweat.

"What's the matter?" Rei asked While Emerald continued firing rounds in the background.

"I was thinking, wondering what the hell is going on" the black haired male responded

"Pretty straight forward if you ask me"

"What's the point in lying about it?"

"Guy's I'm running low on ammo and I have no clue how much more the barrier can take" Emerald called only to be ignored. Rei then decided to stand up.

"I think we should let my dad know that I'm alright, can I use your cell?" Rei asked

"I understand that he's a police officer but we can't even connect to 110" the black haired male pointed out.

"Dad gave me a private number and told me to only use it in emergencies" Rei explained as she punched in the contact number. "We're through, Dad?" she called as a male voice made itself known to her

"Hello...Takashi? Is that you?"

"Dad listen, we're at school and something has happened and..." Rei started before she was interupted.

"Hello, Takashi? You must've gotten this number from Rei, is Rei ok, is she with you?" the voice responded as it started picking up static

"DAD WHAT'S WRONG, CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Rei yelled into the phone apperantly going unheared.

"Listen very carefully, the city is in panic mode, I need you to..." the voice was cut off by a gunshot being fired before continuing to speak "YOU NEED TO GET OUT OF THERE, do you understand THE CITY IS ALREADY IN PANIC MODE YOU NEED TO EVACU-" this time the reception went dead.

"What do you mean no service, I literally just called him" Rei said starting to panic a bit

"Rei" Takashi called causing the girl to face him practically on the verge of tears

"Takashi... he didn't know it was me, he didn't hear me at all, it was like he didn't know me" Rei explained as tears started falling. Emerald heard this and called for Takashi to take his place at the Barricade.

"Right" Takashi nodded grabbing his bat and bashing some skulls thet were breaching the barrier while Emerald drew his phone.

"Let me try" Emerald said as he pressed the same numbers that Rei did.

"How did you know that number?" Rei asked.

"I'll explain later" Emerald said as he got an answer.

"Hello? Who is this, and how'd you get this number?" the male voice asked

"Hello, I'm looking for a Mr Miyamoto, respond if you can hear me" Emerald spoke.

"This is him, now who are you?"

"My name is Emerald, I am a freind of your daughters, she tried contacting you a while ago on Takashi's phone but you couldn't hear her because of some sort of contact disturbance" Emerald answered

"So she's ok then? where are you?"

"We are barricaded on the school roof, everyone is safe" The green haired male explained "I heard the phone call you had with her, I understand that you want us to evacuate, and the city is in panic mode, am I correct?"

"That is correct"

"Copy that we'll get to work on evac right away That is all" Emerald responded

"Hey, keep Rei safe will you?" The voice asked causing Emerald to smile.

"I protect all my freinds...with my very life" Emerald answered "Now our barricade isn't going to last very long so we have to get moving"

"Alright, I'll meet up with your group soon...Hopefully, now get to work on that evac" the male said before hanging up immediately leaving Emerald smiling.

"Way ahead of you" Emerald answered into an empty phone line "Alright we need a plan"

"How did your phone work Emerald" Takashi asked whilst defending the group.

"To be honest I haven't the slightest clue, I just woke up with a weird looking phone one morning and I decided to keep it" Emerald answered before his eyes Widened and he spaced out.

-Flash back ?-

"This is your communication device participant Aplha54" a masked figure said handing him a weird looking phone "That will be your only method of communication as long as you live, it is not availiable on the market, and is built with patents that render it EMP proof" the figure continued.

-Flashback end-

"Emerald?" Takashi asked snapping his fingers in front of Emerald's face

"Huh?"

"Hey welcome back" Rei said sarcastically as Emerald groaned rubbing his temples.

"Uh What the hell was that?" Emerald asked

"What was what?" Takashi asked concerned

"Nothing, never mind" Emerald snapped shaking his head "So anybody have a plan?"

-With group 2-

"Hey Takagi, I know it's against the school rules but do you by any chance have your cellphone on you?" Kohta asked

"What? I'm a straight A student why would I need one, besides even if i did have one who would I call?" the pinkette snapped back

"Maybe the Police?"

"Are you fucking blind, look how serious this is" the bluenette (sapphire for those who don't remember) snapped "There's no doubt that people haven't already called them, and yet we haven't heard a single siren, Do you get it yet?"

"This is happening all over the place" Kohta finished as his eyes widened in terror.

"Well no shit you think?" Sapphire reacted sarcastically.

"I'm sure the police have been dealing with this already" Saya added "But look how things turned out"

"Maybe we should call the self defence force or something?" Kohta questioned.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up"

"I understand they can't conduct defence or perform dangerous operations without the governments order but..."

"That's not what I ment" The pinkette cut in getting aggrivated.

"Then what did you mean?"

"She means they're just like the police" Sapphire sighed in irritation, before explaining the situation of a 1.3billion populus with people eating each other "Hey Hancock is something wrong, you've been quieter than usual?" she asked with concern snapping Hancock out of her trance, truth be told, she didn't always hate men, there was one man though, she loved him with everything she had, but on the day she was going to confess he just dissapeared without a trace, never to be seen again, but little did she know he was closer than she thought. Anyway on with the story.

"I'm just fine" Hancock replied blankly "I was just thinking"

"Well save that for when we get out of here" Saya spoke up "We've got to get out of here now" she finished sternly as another one of those things started stumbling down the stairwell leading the group through the hallways 'The Only reason I brought fatass along is because theres strength in numbers' she thought to herself as they continued running.

-Meanwhile in the Nurses office with group 4-

One guy was fumbling a broom in his hands for defence before dropping it and grabbing a scalpel and chargeing at one of the things stabbing it in the head repeatedly constantly yelling forgive me, and while he was doing that a blonde nurse appeared to be looking for something.

"What should I do?" the blonde woman asked before running to a medicine cabinet and grabbing 2 bottles of something "We can't get a hold of the police or the fire department, I can't do much considering once you're bitten you're bound to die, and once that happens you ressurect, this is just like that movie I watched Once upon a time... just what was it called?"

"There's no time to be impressed miss Shizuka, we have too...wait a sec... wheres doctor Chopper?" the man asked

"Is it safe to come out now" a voice called from thin air.

"Doctor? Where are you, It's safe" the man called as one of the bottom cupboards opened up and a baby anthromorphic reindeer type thing rolled out seemingly on the verge of tears "Doctor?"

"I was so scared" the little reindeer sniffled

"Look we have to get out of here now" the man stated.

"Just wait on a second, let me take all the stuff I can carry, Chopper, can you help" Shizuka asked as she grabbed.

"Ok" The reindeer thing said as it morphed into a more realistic reindeer form and was strapped to a harness with a few bags which the blonde started filling up.

"Just do it quickly the other guy said panicing as he heard the sound of glass cracking and turned around to see one of the things bashong it's head against the window. then once it shatered a large group of them burst through the window. "Get behind me" the man said as he grabbed an iv stand using it to try and block the closest set of teeth only to fail and get bitten and swarmed by all of them and once he was on the ground writhing in pain they started heading to the other two where Chopper stepped up still in his reindeer form and used his antlers to fend them off. luckily he didn't have to for long because in a matter of seconds a young woman with long purple hair and a wooden kendo sword bashed the skull of the one closest to them followed by a male with a green bandanna and three training swords who was taking down multiple of them and another female, this time with short dark blue hair, a set of red glasses and another training sword, all together it took mere seconds for the nurses office to be clear of them.

The purple haired woman then walked over to the infected male and crouched down to his level "I am captain of the Kendo club, Saeko Busujima, What is yours"

"I..Ishi Kasu" the young male coughed.

"Alright Ishi, you did a great job protecting the doctors, I can mend your courage, are you aware of what happens once you get bitten?" Saeko asked "Do you want your freinds and family to see you like that? If you say no, I will end your life now, with as little pain as possible, but I have never killed anyone before" at the statement the young man's eyes lit up

"P-Please, end it" the man responded resulting in Saeko standing up.

"I will make sure that you die with honour" Saeko said plainly despite protests from the nurse as Saeko raised the weapon above her head before bringing it down with enough force for the following blood spray to stain the window the man was sitting under.

"ZORO" Chopper called as he ran towards the male swordsman after removing the harness and changing back, this ended with a Reindeer on Zoro's face and a very pissed off swordsman. after 'gently prying (by which I mean yelling and forcefully removing)' the little reindeer from his face Zoro started yelling scaring the reindeer even more.

"We have to move now" Saeko said as two more of them broke the door down.

"Just let us get a few more things" the blonde nurse said as Chopper got ready once more.

"Make it quick then" Zoro muttered as he got ready to fight once more.

-Back with group 2-

We see the group led by Saya run into a wood work classroom.

"OK we're here but what do we do now?" Kohta asked as he locked the door "Though I do see some things that wound come in quite-"

"Can you please just shut up you chubby geek" The pinkette fired in an annoyed tone before everyone surrounded the front table which had a bunch of tools laying out on top of it.

"Are you going to use these as weapons?" Kohta asked admiring the tools.

"You're one of those military geeks or gun nerds aren't you, you must've at least seen this sort of stuff before" Saya said sternly as Kohta's hand reached out and grabbed a nail gun.

"Hmm... a nail-gun, with Gas propolsion" Kohta mused

"Obviously, if it was a compressor type we wouldn't be able to haul it around" Saya pointed out.

"So you like movies?" Kohta asked changing subject.

"Don't be stupid" Saya fired angrily as a group of those things began pounding on the door.

"Let's see, we have a spare tank, and the nails..." Kohta said before his voice became a bit darker "We're all set" he smirked as something switched in his brain.

"HOW THE HELL ARE YOU SO CALM ABOUT THIS, THEY'RE RIGHT OUTSIDE THE DOOR" Sapphire yelled as Kohta went gun geek crazy.

"It weight around 4kg, about as much as an old assault rifle, but I can't stabilize my aim this way, I need to attatch a sight to it" Kohta said.

Hancock who just recently snapped out of another daze then turned to him "Are you listening!?" she yelled as Kohta's eyes fell upon some scrap wood before he delivered a devilish smirk. "Hirano?"

At that moment Kohta started sawing away at the scap wood, before snapping a pencil and using a stanley knife cut some rubber, and in seconds the gun geek has attatched a stock made from the scrap wood and a sight made from a snapped pencil and a rubber that was cut in half, Just as 'they' started pouring into the room.

"KOHTA?" the pinkette screamed as one of the undead creeps lunged at her before it was hit in the head with a nail. She turned to see the geek giving off a sinister almost evil smirk.

"Gotcha" Kohta said with a creepy tone.

"Kohta?" Sapphire questioned as the girls turned to face the male who was now giving an almost evil smirk.

-With group 1-

Takashi is holding the end of a fire hose and pointing it at the barrier wich was now starting to crumble, Rei is standing at the reel waiting to turn it on and Emerald had his golf club at the ready "Ready?" Takashi called.

"Ready" Rei replied

"Sooner we get the fuck out of here the better" Emerald commented tightening his grip "I was born ready for this"

"NOW REI, TURN IT" Takashi yelled as the orange haired female opened a valve releasing a high pressured blast of water that Takashi couldn't control. seeing this Emerald assisted the black haired male in regaining control and directing the jet of water at the barrier washing it and any of them away with it resulting in a pile of corpses at the bottom.

-with group 2-

Kohta was nailing headshots left right and centre while the girls took cover behind him "Sayaka, you see the drill and the nails over there? can you put them in the bag please?" The large male asked.

"EXCUSE ME, WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN TELL ME WHAT TO DO?" the pinkette yelled causing Kohta to turn around the almost evil aura still there until...

"...Pretty please with sugar on top?" he asked again with the aura completely changing resulting in a sigh.

"Alright, fine" she caved as she left to grab the instructed materials while he finished clearing the room. Two minutes later it was all taken care of and the pinkette shoved the bag into Kohtas arms instructing him to carrry them as well to which he reluctantly accepted.

"Hey Takagi can I ask you something?" the gun geek called to her as they ran to leave the room.

"What?"

"Why did you want me to come along with your group?"

"Why?" the pinkette scoffed "Because I'm such a nice person"

"Yeah I can see that?" he sighed "Oh well" he said suddenly reloading the nail gun and slidding into combat stance

"Well, someones on the ball all of a sudden" Sapphire spoke up after snapping Hancock out of another one of her dazes "Did someone flip a swicth in that head of yours or what?" this question turned Kohta's aura to change to sinister once again as he replied.

"I think I've found my calling" he responded as they left the room Hirano checking his left side but before he could check the right...

"Behind you" Saya warned causing him to turn arount and release three nails which was all he needed to take down three of them

-Back with group 1-

"I have to admit using the fire hose worked better than I had hoped" Emerald said as the group walked down the starirs they built the barricade on.

"I figured the water pressure would do the trick, hey Takashi remember that fire drill back in junior high where you and Hissashi got..." Rei started before realising what she had said.

"Hmm, yeah I remember" the nominated leader of the trio, Takashi responded.

"It should be fine now" Rei said after a long silence.

"It's not bad to be optimistic..." Emerald started pushing in front before turning around, but I beleive you shouldn't say that unless you're completely certain that your out of the woods, so to speak" He finished "I've got to find my freinds so we've got to split up...Head to the carpark we'll meet there the bus should still have some fuel left, gather as many survivors as you can there's strength in numbers...also, and I cannot stress this enough, If my freinds and I aren't there within say 10 minutes of your arrival, leave without us"

"I'm cool with everything except that last one" Takashi stated simply

"Fair enough, just don't stay any longer than nessicary, If you have to retreat, then retreat, with or without us, and we'll meet up again along the lines, I promise"

"Ok, we'll see you later" Rei reluctantly said which was followed by a nod from Takashi as Emerald took off.

"Are you sure about this?" Takashi asked with the question now directed to Rei as she handed over his baseball bat, their hands touched lightly for a second before Takashi raised his grip to a higher point on the handle "Well then let's go" he finished taking the lead once again as they ran across the rooftop.

-a few minutes later in a stair well-

"What should we do first?" Rei asked.

"Emerald said find as many survivors as we can without staying in the school too long, I say once we have a group and transport we head to our place to get the supplies we need"

"Alright...wait what do you mean 'our house'?" Rei questioned.

"Oh I didn't tell you, Emerald and I have shared a house since he came here" Takashi explained.

"Ok hey speaking of which we should call your house to make sure everythings okay" Rei suggested.

"Waste of time, dad's out of town for another week yet and my moms a school teacher so no-body's home" Takashi responded after a few minutes of silence they turned into a hallway "I didn't mean what i said earlier" Takashi spoke up causing Rei to listen closely "The truth is I was scared, I mean look at this place, my mom works at a school just like this" Takashi stated as the two continued walking in silence

-With group 2-

Saya had two damp rags, she threw one hitting one of the things in the back of the head though it apperantly didn't notice.

"What are you doing?" Kohta asked.

"Just shut up" and watch Sapphire hissed as the pinkette threw the other one hitting the lockers. The zombie then turned towards the source of the sound and stumbled towards it running into the locker.

"Did you see that?" the pinkette asked "They don't even react to touch, all their senses are dead they only respond to sound"

"What about heat?" Kohta asked.

"I'm sure we'll have plenty of opportunities to find out" Saya turned to see Hancock clearly bored "Now let's go"

"Outside?" Kohta questioned

"Unless you'd rather stay here?"

"I kinda...hate walking" Kohta answered sheepishly.

"And that's why you're so fat, seriously you need to put down the walmart cheetos and exercise!" Saya exclaimed before releasing a gasp.

"What is it?" Kohta questioned as he followed Saya's eyes as a small group of those things began approach.

-Meanwhile with groups 3 & 4-

One of those things went to attack the group before Saeko changed it's course causing it to collide with the lockers as the group continued walking "Let me get this straight you want us to go to the faculty room?" Saeko clarified in a sort of annoyed tone.

"But that's where all the teachers keep their car keys" Shikuza explained as Saeko knocked another one against the window.

"Hey Saeko, why don't you just kill them?" Zoro questioned

"Were you asleep when I answered the same question from Shikuza 5 minutes ago, one or two at a time are no problem, but they come at you in packs, and they're alot stronger than they look so don't be fooled" the purple haired swordsman answered "It's really hard to get out of their grip once they grab you"

"So what's your point?" Zoro asked as the blonde nurse tripped over a loose bit of carpet.

"What you're wearing isn't very suitable for running" Saeko said creating a thin rip on the side of the nurses black skirt.

"ARE YOU CRAZY I CAN'T RUN AROUND LIKE THIS ON SCHOOL GROUNDS" the blonde nurse yelled causing the purple haired swordswoman to sigh, but before she could say anything the black haired swordswoman known as Tashigi spoke up.

"Take a pick, your clothes or your life" she asked but before she could answer they heard a grunt followed by a loud ow turning back they saw Zoro tackled to the ground and another green haired male slowly getting up.

"Shit, sorry Zoro I didn't see you there" Emerald appologised as the swordsman got up.

"One day... I will kill you" Zoro panted as loud footsteps echoed through the halls

"That came from the faculty room" Saeko said.

"That's not wear I'm going I'll catch up with you guys later, I've got to find the others" Emerald said as he ran off

-5 mins later With group 2-

Kohta was shooting zombies down every which way they came.

"If you keep shooting them how will we learn about them" Saya exclaimed

"You know you can help me fight them off too you know" the gunman fired back.

"YOU FAT DUMBASS THAT'S WHAT I HAVE YOU FOR" the pinkette yelled

"Well the magazine is empty"

"YOU THINK TOAT'S OUR PROBLEM, FUCKING RELOAD IT" Sapphire yelled

"But they're right behind you" Kohta replied as he reloaded causing the girls to freeze before turning around and screaming.

-with group 5 & Emerald-

Emerald, Luffy and Sanji had just finished fighting off a group of those things when they heard the scream "That was...the scream..." the blonde hair chef started before his eyes grew hearts "A WOMAN." he finished before bolting down the hallway, by which I mean activating fan-boy mode (that's what I call it when Sanji pretty much dances around) yelling about how her knight in shining armour will arrive and so on so forth.

"We better get going too Luffy" Emerald stated

"Just one more plate?" Luffy begged

"NO, THERE'S NO TIME FOR THAT" Emerald yelled causing Luffy to pout and reluctantly follow Emerald "I doubt that nobody heard those screams but we have to get moving" Emerald said as he continued walking and sure enough those screams echoed throughout the school which lead everyone to follow the sound to it's source.

-Back with group 2-

"H-Hirano" Sapphire asked before they all heard the dreaded sound, the one sound you never want to hear in reality or in games such as COD and Modern warfare. *click, click, click*

"OH NO, I'M OUT" Kohta yelled as the girls were backed against a trophie stand and throwing trophies at them "I have to do something" Kohta said as he spotted a spare clip and began to reload only to find out it was jammed "TAKAGI" he yelled as Saya's eyes fell on the drill before she grabbed it and started drilling into it's head whilst continuously yelling for it to stay back Sapphire tried a different approach with the trophies using one of them to stab it in the eye whilst Hancock had started panicing for the first time in ages and shoved a shelf in the things throat to keep it back just as everyone showed up except Sanji and Usopp.

Takashi smashed the skull of the one attacking Saya, Luffy used gum-gum rifle on the one attacking Hancock and Emerald delivered a devistating kick to the ine attacking Sapphire, to put it into perspective, he kicked it into a wall and the thing was sent flying through it creating a gaping hole revealing... Sanji, deciding there was no use Sanji walked through the wall beeing greeted by Emerald and Luffy "HOW THE HELL DID YOU TWO GET HERE BEFORE ME?" Sanji asked as Luffy pointed out several holes in several walls leading to the cafeteria.

"Shortcut" Emerald stated simply as jaws dropped and the school began to shake "Though in hind sight it seems like a pretty bad Idea.

"Why do you think I didn't do it?" Sanji explained as the school stopped shaking causing the chef to continue looking around

"I guess there's still enough structural integety to stop the building from collapsing so... THAT'S A WIN FOR ME" Emerald cheered as he suddenly remembered the girls, he walked over to Sapphire who seemed like she was traumatised due to the recent events "Hey..." he said catching her attention.

"What?" the woman asked impatiently.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay?" Emerald explained in a questioning manner causing her heart to beat rapidly now that she got a closer look at her well built hero.

"I-I'm fine, thank you" Sapphire responded turning away realising a large group of them approaching from down the hall causing her heart rate to speed up once again for a completely different reason "H-H-HOW MANY OF THEM ARE THERE" shescreamed causing a cry to sound from the opposite end of the hall.

-With ?-

"Special attack...SURE KILL."

-with the rest-

the group had confused looks as they saw a cloaked figure armed with a mere sling-shot

-?-

"FLAMING STAR MOD..." the figure continued as he released the sling-shot pellet to land right in front of the hoarde "FIRE WALL" he finished as the pellet erupted into a wall of flames taking up the entire width of the hall before the wall traveled down the hall incineratingthe whole group of things while the other group stared at the figure in shock.

"Let this be a lesson..." the figure started as he untied the neck strings of his cloak "nobody messes with..." he continued as the cloak dropped "THE BRAVE AND FEARLESS CAPTAIN USOPP, THE MOST TERRIFYING TYRRANT IN EXISTANCE, CONTROLLING AND ARMY OF... 1 BILLION MEN" the sniper finished as he struck a pose.

"Oh god not the million man army shit again" Emerald deadpanned

-2 minutes later-

Everyone was resting and calling Usopp out in regards to being a horrible liar, the three girls that were attacked were being treated for trauma and extremely high levels of shock and while that was happening everyone was also introducing themselves to the people that didn't know them before Saya snapped and went started a rant. This in turn caused Emerald to snap

"Will you just...SHUT...THE FUCK UP!" Emerald yelled shocking everyone "YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY A GRADE STUDENT HERE PINKY, BUT THIS I GOTTA SAY, FOR YEARS PHYSICAL EDUCATION HAS BEEN YOU'RE WORST SUBJECT HERE, HAVE YOU EVEN GOT AN A IN THAT YET? YOU KNOW WHAT DON'T EVEN ANSWER BECAUSE I ALREADY KNOW THAT YOU HAVEN'T..."

"Emerald calm down" Takashi tried to reason

"NO, THIS HAS BEEN ON MY MIND FOR AGES AND IT'S TIME SHE HEARD IT" Emerald yelled reaching into his pocket grabbing a sheet of paper "HERE MY LAST 5 REPORT CARDS AN 'A' IN EVERY SINGLE SUBJECT INCLUDING PE, I KNOW YOU'RE SMART BUT PLEASE BE HONEST WITH YOURSELF YOU'RE ALTHLETIC RESULTS ARE NO WHERE NEAR AS GOOD AS MINE, YOU STRUGGLE TO RUN 5 LAPS IN 10 MINS, I DON'T LIKE TO BRAG BUT I CAN DO IT IN UNDER 5 MINS, BACKWARDS, AND BLINDFOLDED, BUT HAVE I EVER RUBBED YOUR NOSE IN THE FACT THAT I'M FITTER THAN YOU, NO I BLOODY WELL HAVENT YOU DON'T NEED TO BE AN 'A' GRADE STUDENT TO SURVIVE THIS, I COULD, correction ANYONE HERE COULD PROBABLY SURVIVE ALONE IF THEY WANTED TO, ALL YOU NEED IS A WILL TO SURVIVE, AND BASIC SURVIVAL SKILLS KNOWLEDGE IT DOESN'T MATTER HOW SMART YOU ARE" Emerald yelled attracting the attention of a wanderer who was inches away "NOT NOW" he yelled scaring the thing "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THIS 'I'M SMARTER THAN ALL OF YOU COMBINED BULL SHIT, BECAUSE A) IT'S NOT TRUE, AND B) IT DOESN'T FUCKING MATTER" Emerald finished taking shallow breaths "I'm getting a few things and them I'm going to kill some stuff, you lot get out of here, with or without me" Emerald said storming off towards his old dojo masters quarters, however the only one who knew about this was Zoro, who right now, alongside everyone else looked like they have been struck by lightning. Rei was the first to come back to reality closely followed by Zoro.

"Where is he going?" Rei asked as one by one the group came too

"I'll give you the full details at a later date but there are three swords that an old dojo master has saved for him until he graduates unless stated otherwise, and when I say swords I mean real blades, not like our training swords" Zoro explained causing everyones eyes to widen.

"How come you are the only one who knew about this?" Tashigi interrogated

"Because he was my old master as well and you never asked" Zoro answered. "I recieved my swords a little bit earlier though, they're at my place" meanwhile not far away Saya had a break down.

-30 min Later in the Faculty room-

Takashi had just finished barricading the door with a few heavy boxes and two tables, everyone decided to catch a break, Saya was washing some of the blood off her face, and Emerald was still nowhere to be found, they had decided to wait 15 mins for Emerald, if he didn't show then they leave without him.

Kohta had decided to take this opportunity to check up on Saya and see if she was okay after everything that's happened to find that the pinkette was finished washing her face and was now putting a set of glasses on before turning her attention to the gun geek who asked the question "Y-You wear glasses?" he asked resulting in a towel being thrown over his face.

"Shut up, I've got shitty contact lenses, they keep moving around" the pinkette replied walking past the gunman.

"She wears glasses" Kohta sait as the towel fell off his face revealing himself in a daze

-meanwhile with Takashi and Rei-

"Here" Rei said offering Takashi a bottle of water

"Thanks" he responded taking the bottle "Hey nurse Marikawa, have you got the car keys?"

"Oh, the keys are in my purse somewhere" the blonde nurse responded as she shuffled through her purse

"Nurse are you sure you're car's big enough for all of us?" Chopper asked

"You know now that I think about it probably not" the blonde nurse replied

"What about the microbus we use for the club's away games, I can see the keys on the wall hook" Saeko pointed out.

"That's a great Idea but where are we going?" the blonde nurse asked.

"We're going to make sure our families are safe" Takashi responded "We'll start with the family closest to here, if you're worried about your family we'll bring them with us, after that we find a safe place to stay" Takashi finished as Rei stood frozen "What's wrong Rei?" he asked as Saeko turned the volume on the TV up so they could hear the report on these mysterious outbreaks and how a state of emergency has been issued with 10,000 victimised before the reporter started screaming and the screen cut out leaving the team silent.

-to be continued-

A/N: WHAT IS UP GUYS, I'M BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY. It was alot of work, but I hope I did well, I do however feel like I need to explain a part and say a few things.

First, when Emerald went bat-shit crazy and yelled at Saya: I don't by any means hate Saya as a person, it's just that I belive Saya can sometimes have a huge ego which i really hate, but that's just my opinion, if you think differently then I respect that and you can feel free to let me know what you think in the comments just don't flame me and try to be nice with the reviews, also the part where he scared of a zombie, I just did that for a comedic effect that may or may not happen again, I haven't decided yet.

Second: the refferences that Reddog24485 said I can borrow should come in chapter 4, if not the next chapter. so I'm looking forward to that.

Third: And Finally if you have any Ideas on a story I can write please let me know and I will see what I can do, same thing does for Ideas on future chapters.

Fourth: I actually intended to have this uploaded at 5:30PM QLD, Australia time, but I'm pretty sure we all know the struggle of password havoc. 4.5 HOURS later I finally decide fuck it I'll just reset my password and write it down... you know in hind-sight I feel like a complete idiot.

That's all from me for this chapter, until next time, this is OP-Emerald signing out.


	3. Chapter 3: Democracy under the dead

Chapter 3: Democracy under the dead.

A/N: What's up guys I am back with yet another chapter for my crossover series which by the way I really hope you enjoy, again thank you for the suggestions argafinkel, I will be bringing other one piece characters into this story but whether or not they stay is still being decided, as for pairings, again thanks for the idea, Zorobin (I hope I said that right) was an idea that has bounced around my head as one of the pairings for Zoro as is Zoro X Tashigi, I already have your opinion on this but now I'm asking the other viewers. I want you to vote, Zorobin, Zoro X Tashigi, or Zoro X Robin X Tashigi, and whatever option has the most votes by the time I upload chapter 5 will be used in the story, you can vote Via PM or leave a comment but enough about that you came here for an awesome chapter and I'm going to do my best in order to deliver so without further adue, let's go.

Btw Poll results for Zoro's pairing so far are as follows:

Zorobin: 0

Zoro X Tashigi: 0

Zoro X Robin X Tashigi: 1 (argafinkel's vote)

We start off with the group except Emerald in the faculty room watching the news with various reports in regards to the emergency measures that are being put into action before something happened and the channel's live reception cut out and it was cut back to the news desk with a warning to not head outside unless it's absolutely necessary. "Well this sucks" Usopp complained "How much longer do we have to wait here?"

"We gave Emerald 15 minutes before we leave without him, there's about 5 minutes left" Takashi answered slamming his fist on the table as the reporter finished her statements, "Is that all they had to say!?" Takashi growled.

"Isn't it obvious, they're trying not to cause a panic" Saya pointed out.

"Panic?" Nami questioned as a few heads in the room tilted in confusion.

"Yeah you idiots, panic leads to chaos, and chaos causes a disruption in order which then turns to the point where we should just hand it all over to the fucking corpses" Sapphire explains as the reporter mentions the evacuation of the American president from the white house to the air-craft carrier george washington, a transfer of power, permission for tactical warheads to be used has been granted, basically chaos has broken lose in locations throuought the world, and martial law has been declared. That was it before the TV cut out.

-Meanwhile with Emerald-

Emerald has finally reached his destination, an old brick building hidden away from the rest of the school. He slowly opened an old wooden door before he was met with one of those things jumping him resulting in a life or death brawl which carried on for about a minute before Emerald managed to reach his knife and brought it up stabbing the thing in the head and rolling the corpse off of his body.

"THAT'S RIGHT" Emerald yelled as he got up "HAIL TO THE KING BITCH" however his celebration was cut short when he turned to see five more shuffling from the building causing him to frown 'I really need to work on my timing' Emerald thought as his frown turned into a smirk as he readied his knife "oh well then... COME TO PAPA" Emerald yelled as he ran into the group killing each of them without getting hit "I can't belive I just did that" Emerald said as he entered the building.

It didn't take him long to find what he was looking for, hanging on the wall in a glass cabinet were three Katanas, each with a black sheathe and black leather hilt which included cold steel trim each of the blades were as follows, number one was made using black titanium, number 2 wasn't anything fancy, a standard katana, and number 3 was made from an extremely rare red metal "There we go" Emerald said as he put them on his belt before he noticed another glass cabinet this time with a note attatched and several needles filled with a different fluids in each, upon further investigation it was found that the note was addressed to Emerald. "Weird" was all Emerald said before he started to read the note.

'To Emerald;

Who I am does not matter, nor does the fact that I know who you are, and what you are...' Confused, Emerald continued to read. 'You're probably confused right now, not to worry though, you will get you're answers soon enough, once we meet on the battle field, if you prove that you can beat me I will answer all of you're questions, If you look to you're right there's a duffel bag, I know that as it stands now you won't be able to protect your freinds, these injections are yours for the taking, use them as you see fit, then once I see that you're strong enough, you will face me.

that is all for now.

signed, annonymus.

P.S: Oh I nearly forgot, If you wan't clues to you're past, talk to those who have awakened, namely your freinds, they should be able to help, if not, then that sucks for you'

"That was weird" Emerald said unsure of what to do. before taking one last glance at the needles. "I'll take a look at them later" Emerald decided as he loaded the unknown substances into a small compartment of his school bag "Ok, Time to tip on out of here" and with that Emerald took off.

-back with the group-

"So essentially everything went from perfectly fine, to shit in a matter of hours that about sums it up right?" Zoro questioned.

"Well, those things are everywhere so it's safe to make that assumption" Tashigi pointed out

"I can't belive this is happening" Rei said in shock.

"They're going to stop it right? they have to stop it from spreading" Chopper pointed out

"There's no way that's going to happen" Saya stated

"Hey come on..." the mechanical being known as Franky stepped in "You didn't have to be so blunt, you never know, in the end everything may turn out to be SUPER" he said striking a pose

"Open your eyes people this is a pandemic" Sapphire interjected "There's nothing we can do"

"A pandemic!?" Chopper whimpered as he curled up.

"It's an outbreak of an infectious disease" Robin said breaking her long silence "The whole world is experiencing the same thing"

"So there's nowhere to run, this is a global epidemic?" the long-nosed sniper questioned putting on a brave face despite the fact that he was shaking like a leaf.

"If you want to put this into perspective, this is exactly like the Spanish flu in 1918, over 600,000,000 people were infected and over 50,000,000 died." Nami explained as she stood up and walked towards a window "Remember how much of a panic swine-flu caused, well square that"

"Not to be disagreeable, but I belive this would be more like the black death of the fourteenth century" the blonde nurse pointed out.

"One part of the European population died you're smarter than you look" the pinkette commented.

"Well how did the outbreak finally end" Luffy asked as he suddenly clutched his stomach "Also is there any food in here?" he questioned which lead to Sanji destroying the glass panel on a vending machine.

"It's not meat but it's food take it or leave it you rubber idiot" Sanji commented as he went back to his seat.

"Rubber idiot?" Shizuka questioned snapping Hancock out of one of her dazes.

"Can we get back on track please" the pinkette asked "I'm sure they have a facinating story to tell but we don't have time for that now, as for the question he had..."

"Well there are many theories, it usually stops when too many people die" Shizuka explained "As there wouldn't be enough people to carry it"

"But now all the dead people still move and attack you" Kohta explained.

"So what you're saying is there's no reason for this outbreak to stop" Hancock questioned.

"Well the weather is really hot, they might not be able to move if their bodies decompose and become skeletons" the blonde nurse suggested.

"And how long do you think that's going to take?" the purple haired swordsman questioned which lead to both the doctors calculating.

"Actually if you don't mind me saying..." a voice started as a skeleton with an afro in a black suit questioned "Before I start you have no reason to be scared i have no bone to pick with any of you, yohohoho skeleton joke, but I happen to be a skeleton and I can still move just fine, by the way, my name is. OUCH" Brooke started before Saeko bashed his skull "This sensation it stings my skin...Oh wait, I don't have any OUCH" Saeko continued bashing the skeleton for another 30 seconds until Zoro stepped in blocking the next attack shocking everyone.

"He's with me, we'll explain the details later but right now all you need to know is that he is not the enemy, hey Brooke?" Zoro intervened.

"Thank you Zoro-san..." Brooke started before he felt another painful blow to the head.

"Please refrain from making any more of those terible jokes, they get very old very quickly" Zoro pointed out.

"Noted" the skeleton winced as he got up "You may know this already but my name is Brooke and if I may ask all the ladies...can i see your..." this time it was Nami's turn to hit the skeleton over the head.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT QUESTION AGAIN, I BELIVE I SPEAK FOR EVERYONE WHEN I SAY NO WAY IN HELL" Nami yelled scaring the life out of the skeleton

"I'd say a few months before those things decompose with some parts possibly becoming skeletal in 20 days" Chopper concluded causing everyone to become on track once again

"You're kidding right?" Saeko questioned.

"You clearly aren't as smart as you look, medical logic doesn't apply to those walking corpses down there" Saya started explaining "Worst case scenario they may never decompose"

"First things we make sure our families are okay" Tashigi spoke up.

"Then we need to find somewhere safe to hold up for a while" Saeko continued

"Either way we're going to need a plan wherever we go" Robin pointed out.

"We're going to have to team up" the pinkette declared.

"Let's get going" Takashi stated firmly, "We've over stayed our welcome here"

"I recommend we pick up survivours wherever possible" Nami suggested.

"Let's do it" Zoro stated "Luffy it's time to... ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME" he yelled in rage at Luffy fast asleep and with an inflated stomach.

"I'll carry Luffy, you just cover me Zoro" Franky suggested as he barely struggled to pick up the sleeping giant and position him so Luffy was on Franky's back and it looked like the cyborg was carying a boulder.

"I Guess the front gate is our only way out" Rei assumed

"That would be correct as it is the only gate in the school" the pinkette commented.

"Let's go" Takashi ordered as the group then entered the hallway which had three zombies wandering around two of which were taken down quickly with the help of kohta's nail gun and Takashi bashed the skull of the final one before the group charged down the hallway.

-Meanwhile with Emerald-

We find Emerald sitting on a roof top examining his arsenal of blades and vials, it turns out that each of the vials had a unique property or effect and that was labeled on it "Ok let's see we've got vials labeled 'Diamind', 'Dark drag', 'Earth drag', 'Fire drag', 'Haki (Arm)', I think that's short for armament, 'Haki (Con)'... I don't know what that means, 'Haki (Obs)' Pretty sure that's observation, and Haki (all) I guess that one contains all 3, that one may actually be useful" Emerald started as he gave himself the injection while destroying the other 3 causing him to spasm a bit as a sign that it was initiating the final fusion with his body giving him complete control over the 3 kinds of Haki though it will require minimal training to reach the stage where you can use them at will, according to the instructions they came with. Once the spasm was over Emerald slowly got up shaking his head.

"Don't tell me that happens with every injection" Emerald said to himself as he continued looking through them, "Now let's see we've also got, 'Ice drag' seriously what does drag mean, 'Iron drag', 'Light drag', 'Lightning drag' 'Poison drag' Poison? if I use that one i'm getting it checked out first, 'Sky drag' and something called ultimate power, fine print on this one says my life expectancy will be cut in half, heh no thank you" Emerald declared as he went to shatter the vial before he stopped himself "I'll keep it, only as a last resort" Emerald decided before he put everything back in his bag and started sharpening his swords while overlooking the front car-park

-a few minutes later in a stair well close to our groups destination-

"Let me make something clear" Saeko started "There is no need to engage in a fight unless absolutely nessecary, do whatever you can to avoid a fight you got it?" she asked as the group nodded "Remember to keep quiet as they are sensitive to sound, they are also actually really strong, if they get a hold of you you're done for, they can also bust down regular doors" the kendo captain continued as a scream sounded throughout the stairwell which lead the group to another small group of survivors lead by a black haired male who was armed with a baseball bat standing in front of two girls alongside another male armed with a...what is that like a fishing net? pitch fork? if you know what that thing is called let me know you will have to watch the anime to see it though. Anyway,moving on the male that was weildingthe baseball bat was trying to keep the rest of the group behind him as he took up defensive positioning as a groupof undead shuffled towards them. One was about to attack the leader before it was gunned down by Kohta leaving him stunned. Saeko, Zoro, and Tashigi then entered the fray alongside Takashi and Rei clearing the area in seconds.

"Has anyone been bitten?" Tashigi asked once one of the girls thanked the group causing the girl to tilt her head in confusion before responding with a no before Rei spoke up.

"They look fine" Rei stated "They're going to be alright"

"We're getting outta here" Takashi announced "Does anyone want to join our group?" as one by one they agreed to join. Five minutes later the group arrived in another stair well closer to the exit only problem is the exit route is packed with them."Anyone got some ideas?" Takashi questioned.

"From what I can tell they only react to sound, they can't see us so it's pointless to hide from them" the pinkette explained.

"Care to prove that theory?" Takashi questioned.

"Still, if we're carrying on inside the school, once we're attacked we're done for" Sapphire pointed out "We have to go through the gate, there's no other options"

"Well someone needs to confirm Takagi's theory" Robin spoke up causing Takashi to release a heavy sigh.

"I'll go" he stated firmly.

"No, you stay I'll do it" Rei argued

"I should go first" Saeko suggested.

"I beleive you should remain on standby just in case"the black haired male decided

"But why Takashi?" Nami questioned.

"I seriously don't know" Takashi answered.

"Just becareful Takashi" Sanji spoke up causing Rei to glare at him.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYIN..." she started before she was silenced by Saeko.

"I'm saying it's clear that his mind is made up, and it is crucial that we don't interfere, but instead remain on standby as requested" Sanji stated calmy as Takashi decended towards the final checkpoint tightening his grip on his bat as he stood in the middle of the undead group unnoticed until one of them walked straight past him with only millimetres to spare still not noticing the black haired male in their midst after the confirmation of the pinkettes theory Takashi picked up a shoe that was right next to himand threw itinto a set of lockers that were a few metres in the direction opposite to the exit which caused the undead group to shuffle towards the sound. the rest of the group getting the hint quietly ran down the rest of the stairs, well quietly until that tool I don't know bumped the hand rail sending a rather loud ringing sound throughout the school catching ALOT of unwanted attention.

"RUN!" Takashi yelled.

-Meanwhile on the roof-

"Hm, looks like someone woke the neighbours guess that's my cue" Emerald said as he grabbed some unique looking gloves which had metal attatchments at the finger tips to gripefall down from the roof and run towards his freinds.

-back with the rest of the group-

As soon as that word slipped from Takashi's mouth the group started bolting for the bus that they had agreed to take.

"DID YOU HAVE TO YELL, IF YOU DIDN'T WE MAY HAVE ONLY HAD TO DEAL WITH THE ONES CLOSE TO US?" the pinkette yelled in rage.

"The soundwaves would have echoed anyway" Franky explained as he shifted his grip on a still sleeping Luffy "It's better of you just keep fighting out of this mess" as Franky screeched to a halt by a wall of undead "alright then FRESH FIRE" he yelled as a stream of flames left the cyborgs mouth incinerating the blockade.

"There's too many of them" Kohta said as he was faced with a wall of undead which lead to Takashi running forward and taking outthe one closest to the group.

"Stop talking, just run" the black haired male barked as the group ran forward killing any of those things that got too close. A few minutes later the leader of the small survivor group we now know as Takuzo had managed to somehow get seperated from the group and was now doing his best not to get over powered to no avail, one of the things snuck up from behind and grabbed him causing the the only surviving girl of the group too cry.

"TAKUZO" the girl known as Naomi yelled. but just as all seemed lost with Zoro appearing to would have arrived at the scene too late if he wasn't stopped by a familiar war cry.

-a few seconds earlier with Emerald-

His freinds were now in sight but he recognised someone he knew on the verge of being over whelmed causing Emerald to change course and draw his swords "Now then, three sword style..."

-now-

"You undead creeps are in for it now" Zoro started as the final cry was made at the same time Emerald entered the scene at an almost blinding speed.

"SACRED DANCE...HEAVENLY PHEONIX" Emerald roared as a powerfull compressed air projectile was fired forwards slicing clean through the attacker just before Takuzo could become infected, the rest of those things, turned towards the new source of sound "You guy's go on ahead, I'll finish up here" Emerald ordered as Zoro lifted a shocked Takuzo over his shoulder and ran to join the others, seeing Takuzo safe caused Naomi to sigh with relief.

"Take care Emerald" Zoro said before taking off.

"HMPH, you know I'll be joining up with the group soon right?" Emerald said to no-one in particular as he stabbed one of the things that got too close through the mouth before bringing the blade up cutting it's head in half "Now three sword style..." Emerald started as he was now surrounded "DRAGON TWISTER" Emerald yelled as a tornado whipped up around him with razor sharp winds slicing through the flesh of the undead with minimal difficulty, once it died down Emerald walked off whistling a tune as blood and body parts started raining in the spot where he had once been.

-Meanwhile-

Saya was yelling at Kohta for unknown reasons while Kohta was protecting the two of them having to constantly interupt her with nail gun shots. "Are you even listening why would you interrupt me while I'm talking to you"

"I don't know because I..Really like your voice" the gun-man responded turning around to give her a smile.

"Please Kohta, escape now flirt later" Emerald teased as he jogged past the pair with his comment really getting on the pinkettes nerves, as Takashi just saved the blonde nurse and reindeer pair.

"Miss shizuka, the key" Takashi stated as the nurse unlocked the bus as one by one the group members piled on.

-With Emerald and Franky, oh and Luffy-

"Well there's no way he's going to fit on the bus as is" Emerald said gesturing to a still inflated Luffy.

"Well we can't wait for his body to digest the food" Franky pointed out before they gave each other a knowing stare and 2 mins later Luffy was tied to the roof "That should do it" the cyborg confirmed as he finished tightening the last not (Bet you thought i was joking huh).

"Alright then let's get in, the sooner we get out of here the better" Emerald suggested as he and Franky climbed aboard the bus to see Kohta at a window still making calculations.

"For crying out loud woman how hard is it to point and shoot" Franky questioned exhausted as he looked to the nurse who was trying to figure out the new transport and decided to help her get to know the parts of it Just as Takashi was about to close the door he saw a large group of survivors running towards the bus.

"Whose that?" Emerald asked startling Takashi and Saeko.

"That's Mr Shido of class 3A" Saeko responded as Rei stared in, shock I think.

"We're ready to go now" the blonde nurse announced.

"Wait just a little bit longer" Takashi called.

"But they're right in front of us, any more and we won't be able to drive through"

"Then run them down"

"If Nurse Shizuka tries to drive through that many she'll flip the bus" the pinkette pointed out causing Takashi to head for the group before being grabbed by Rei.

"We don't have to save him"

"What the hell do you mean we don't have to save him?!" Takashi responded.

"I mean we don't have to help him, WE SHOULD JUST LEAVE HIM HERE TO DIE" Rei yelled.

"EMERALD BACK ME UP HERE, YOU SAID SO YOURSELF THERE'S STRENGTH IN NUMBERS" Takashi yelled causing Emerald to sigh.

"If we must, but I'm with Rei on this one, belive me I'm all for saving as many survivors as possible but that guy is an absolute fucking asshole" Emerald groaned as jaws hit the floor at Emerald's sudden tone.

-with the other survivor group-

Mr Shido is direcing his students to the bus at the same time Emerald exited it to help them. one of the students tripped over and grabbed Mr Shido's leg begging him for help, but all the student got was a kick in the face and left for dead, this event went amiss by Takashi however Emerald saw this and charged up his leg musscles.

"He wants to survive right, doesn't mean he won't get hurt" Emerald said to himself as he reached the teacher "Alright asshole do you want to live?" Emerald questioned as he reached the teacher.

"What the hell are you an idiot, what kind of question is that? and is that really the appropriate language to use towards a teacher" the teacher responded.

"If so, you live on my terms" Emerald said as he jumped and brought his right leg around "I saw what you did, here's a taste of what's to come if you piss me off anymore, because that guy was a close freind of mine" Emerald sneered as he delivered a powerful kick to the teachers back, enough force being applied to send the teacher flying and slamming into the side of the bus before Emerald continued running back. once he was on the bus he slammed the door shut and saw chopper tending to the injuries of the black haired teacher before Takashi walked up to him.

"Was that really nessecary?" Takashi questioned

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"YOU KICKED A TEACHER AND SEN'T HIM FLYING INTO THE SIDE OF THE BUS" the black haired male yelled

"Oh That, I still saved his life like I promised didn't I?"

"STOP AVOIDING THE QUESTION"

"Fine, yes, I deemed it nessecary to kick fuck face back there into the side of the bus to save his life, It there a problem with that?" Emerald ranted as the bus started moving "I don't see one, you told me to save him, so what if he got injured during the process?"

"Why did you deem it necessary?"

"OK WHEN THE FUCK DID THIS BECOME AN INTERROGATION, YOU DIDN'T SEE WHAT I SAW, AND BEFORE YOU ASK WHAT YOU WOULDN'T EVEN BELIVE ME IF I TOLD YOU SO JUST DROP IT, THERE'S YOU'RE ANSWER ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?" Emerald yelled as he opened the emergency exit, climbed onto the roof then closed it up again before sitting on the front of the bus nearly getting thrown off as the bus broke through the front gate yet barely flinching. through the roof he could hear Shido talking about leadership which caused Emerald to growl "I should have either kicked him harder or kicked him the other way" Emerald mumbled as he heard the emergency door open "I've told you Takashi drop it" Emerald growled.

"Not Takashi" Rei's voice came from behind him.

"What now you want to interrogate me?" Emerald questioned sceptically.

"No, I just want to ask, what did you see, you normally never act that way towards Takashi. If you don't want to talk about it that's fine bu.." Rei started.

"It's not that I don't want to talk about it, it's that nobody will belive me and I'll probably end up getting kicked out of the group" Emerald explained as he heard her climb up and close the hatch.

"I won't know wether or not to belive you until I hear it" Rei answered "And I promise you won't get kicked out, I just want to help"

"Ok, I need to tell someone anyway, I usually rely on Takashi but this isn't the best of times for me to talk to him, I need you to promise me one thing though"

"What is it?"

"This conversation stays between us, deal?"

"I understand completely" Rei said sitting in silence

"Did you know someone called Timmy, Timmy Alan? (I did some digging and the guy who Shido kicked had no name, so i gave him one)" Emerald questioned

"Who doesn't he was one of the most popular guys in school" Rei answered starting to piece things together but just to be sure "What about him?"

"He was a good friend of mine, he was in that group of survivors that Shido 'helped'" Emerald continued.

"Go on..."

"He tripped over and sprained his ankle right before BEGGING Mr Shit face down there to help him..."

"And?"

"All he got was a solid kick to the face and left for dead" Emerald finished as he tightened his fists to the point where his knuckles were ice white and his short finger nails were actually drawing blood, he also spoke with venom in his voice "I could have helped him, if only i was fast enough" Emerald finished as tears slid down his face while Rei sat behind him in shock.

"Emerald, we have to..."

"NO, you said that this conversation stays between us, and I'm holding to your word"

"I was going to say get inside a bridge is coming up"

"Just worry about yourself I'll be fine" Emerald reassured without facing her and while coating his forehead in armament haki. Seeing that there was no winning this argument Rei went back inside.

-Inside the bus-

"What did he say?" Takashi asked Rei out of worry for his friend. She was just about to answer until she remembered the promise she made

"He didn't want to talk about it" Rei lied in a believable tone causing Takashi to nod then look around confused as the sound of concrete being destroyed echoed around the bus "What I can say though is you will regret helping him" Rei guaranteed as she glared at Mr Shido as he continued to drone on about needing a leader as they exited they tunnel at the same time Emerald climbed through an open window and stood up.

"You want to talk leaders fine, I nominate myself because I have all the qualities of a true leader and unlike SOMEONE I know..." Emerald started shooting an icy and intimidating stare towards Shido causing him to shudder "I would die for the sake of my comrades" Emerald finished reclaiming his seat, "now if they want a leader they can vote".

Shido, after regaining composure decided to play Emerald's game "That was an amazing speech Emerald but tell me, no look at me do you really think that people want a leader who treats their friends like this?" he questioned resulting in another punch from Emerald sending the teacher to the floor.

"Listen here you fucking shit stain, we are not friends, never have been, and never will be, NOW GET THAT THROUGH YOU'RE THICK HEAD OR GET OUT OF FUCK TOWN (that's my favorite dead-pool reference btw)" Emerald yelled losing his cool

"I think I've proved my point" Shido snickered "And to make matters worse for us, Kumuro and the others are heading towards the city"

"HEY YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH OUR PLANS THEN GET THE FUCK OFF THIS BUS" Emerald snapped "YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO FOLLOW US, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO GOT ON THIS BUS SO YOU CAN PUT UP WITH OUR DESTINATION"

"No Shido is right" a blonde male known as Tsunoda retorted "If you ask me we were better off where we were"

"I sort of agree with Tsunoda" another black haired male known as Kurokami added causing Shizuka to slam on the brakes.

"Will all of you shut up, I can't concentrate on driving with all this fighting" Shizuka snapped

"Whatever" the blonde male sighed as he retook his seat.

"Well then why don't you tell us all what you want to do" Tashigi spoke up.

"I Just can't stand these guy's" the blonde male said pointing to Takashi and Emerald "I hate them. This caused Kohta to ready his nail-gun before being halted by Saya

"Aw is this about the time I opened a can of whoop-ass on you with both hands tied behind my back" Emerald teased.

"What Emerald means to say is why, what exactly do you have against us?" Takashi clarified.

"Well Emerald is right about why I hate him, AND YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU DID" the blonde yelled charging at Takashi before time appeared to freeze, Emerald's foot was connected with Tsunoda's lower jaw, he was standing on one hand. the force of impact sent the male to the back of the bus.

"Any other assholes need put down?" Emerald taunted as he slid into battle stance

"Once again my point is proven, without a leader we can't survive..." Shido started

"No with you as our leader we won't survive" Emerald growled

"Ah, but Emerald, you are a student, I on the other hand am a teacher i think that makes it clear whose the more qualified for the role as I am more mature and have experience, why just moments ago I saved all these brave students, am I not correct?" at this one by one the students he saved started clapping

"Well that's my cue to get the fuck out of here" Emerald reasoned, "I'm better off alone than I am following orders from you" Emerald concluded as he grabbed his stuff and got off the bus closely followed by Rei.

"Hey Rei, Emerald come back" Takashi called.

"FUCK OFF, There's no way I'm listening to that...Ah fuck I used up all my good insults, BUT YOU GET THE IDEA" Emerald called back.

"Takashi Emerald is right, there's no way I'm getting back on that bus" Rei agreed.

"Well there's nothing I can do if you don't want to act in accordance with us" the teacher stated.

"What us?" Takashi questioned

"THIS HERE, THIS IS WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT" Emerald yelled as he paused just before passing under a bridge. "You coming Rei, or are you heading off in another direction"

"One second" Rei called back before walking off to follow Emerald which caused Takashi to run off the bus and grab Rei's arm.

"Wait" he called just before they started heading under the bridge "Just get back on the bus, once we reach the city we'll leave"

"Ain't happening" Emerald started firmly "If I have to go another minute on the bus with that wheezing bag of dick tits...one moment WHERE THE HELL WAS THAT INSULT EARLIER...I will kill him, guaranteed"

"Emerald is right once again, this is why I told you that you would regret helping him" Rei added.

"NO, we will all regret this" Takashi retaliated looking towards Emerald who was now magically somehow behind him.

"Holly SHIT" Emerald yelled as a flaming bus barreled towards them "TAKE COVER" Emerald yelled as he tackled the other two under the bridge as the bus crashed separating the 3 from the rest of the group.

Takashi was the first to recover. "Are you two okay?"

"I'm fine" Rei's voice answered.

"Ok, Emerald" Takashi called only to receive no response "Emerald?" he repeated.

"I...I'm fine" was Emerald's response as he struggled to get up "Oh god my head"

"Takashi are you alright?" Saeko called from the other side.

"We're all fine" Takashi responded as undead started breaking out of the bus only to collapse in a pile of flames. "We'll meet at the east police station 7:00, if not today, then tomorrow" Takashi called through the wreckage "Now you two we've gotta go" Takashi called as an explosion started filling the tunnel.

"Will this day never end?" Emerald whined in exhaustion as he started running the explosion catching him and forcing him to crash into a wall.

"Emerald are you ok?" Takashi asked

"I...Remember" was Emerald's response which left the other two confused "I Remember, Everything" Emerald finished as an undead biker went to attack Takashi from behind Emerald pushed him out of the way then noticed a downed street light as the undead continued attacking Takashi. Mustering up his strength Emerald lifted up the post and held it is a position similar to a baseball bat the sound catching the undead's attention.

"Chew on this you fucker" Emerald said as he swung the lamp shattering the skull of the undead instantly. once the deed was done Emerald walked over to the other two. "You guys okay?"

-30 min of walking later-

they were discussing the previous attack when they came across an abandoned motorcycle and a bicycle they ran down and Takashi revved up the motorcycle while Emerald took the bike. "Hey Takashi do you even have a license?" Emerald asked

"Are you seriously worried about me getting a ticket now of all times? What are you waiting for Rei, get on" Takashi responded.

"Touche my friend, Touche" Emerald said as minutes later they were on the road and Emerald was struggling to keep up "GUY'S WAIT FOR ME" Emerald panted 'Actually I might make a quick stop at my place' Emerald decided as he turned onto a different path.

-to be continued-

A/N: Yo what's up guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter, just a few things I would like to point out.

One: I will be bringing other one piece characters into future chapters though I haven't decided on what's happening to who yet.

Two: for the vials, the drag part of most of them is a code, first one to crack it and the reference within gets a shout out.

Three: the Lamp that Emerald used near the end there wasn't a full sized modern Australian street light like I'm used to but instead just a 6 foot post with a light on the end.

Four: Read and review but please no flames


	4. Chapter 4: Running in the dead

Chapter 4: Running in the dead.

A/N: WHAT IS UP GUYS, I'M BACK ONCE AGAIN THAT'S RIGHT, and welcome to another chapter for one of my most, if not my most popular story yet, before we begin I'd like to give a shout out to Argafinkel for being the first, and quite frankly the only person to try and guess the hidden code, he got it right, drag is short for dragon which is in reference to dragon slayer magic from the anime Fairy Tail. This is just another wacky idea I decided to throw into the mix, nothing's set in stone yet, I have two ways this could go down, option 1: Emerald injects himself with the various vials each at a different stage in the story, destroys the vial marked...Ultimate power...if I remember correctly, and all the power leads him to think he's invincible and causes him to charge head first into pretty much suicidal situations. Or option 2: he doesn't accept the power of the various dragons and destroys those serums (I hope I spelt that right) then during one of his battles he uses the ultimate power and nearly dies. It's another vote people so put a #1 or #2 for whaterer option you preffer then the majority will rule, speaking of votes, heres the poll for Zoro's pairing so far, I encourage you to vote as the poll end's next chapter, I will allow last minute entries and read the final results in chapter 6.

ZoTash (Is that right? is that how you say it?): 1

ZoRobin: 0

Zoro X Robin X Tashigi: 1

Also shout out to CRUDEN for making an interesting suggestion about Zoro and Kuena, but before I make a response to that I have a theory, that I find to be highly beleivable, but before I PM you the full story of that theory, I need to know if you want to hear it. All I can say for now is, Kuena and Tashigi, both female swordsmen, both share the same face, both share similar dreams or ideals in a way if you really think about it, I defy you to tell me that's just a coincidence. But that aside, like I said earlier please vote, voting lines for the story direction close once chapter 8 is uploaded, that is also when the story path will be announced and will start taking whatever turn it does. Now on with the story.

-Chapter begin-

We now skip to the next day at 5:05 AM, we open with a jet flying miles above the city... doing... something... I actually don't know what it's doing, it must be important THOUGH, right? I mean, It's not like some dick head just went 'hey armagageddon's here, I'm just going to casually fly around in a FUCKING MILITARY GRADE JET' anyway maybe we can learn more from watching it, Oh it appears that there's a camera underneath it, It appears to be taking surveilance photo's of the city below until it eventually dove down flying alongside a bridge where we see Takashi and Rei riding passenger in a greyish coloured truck with Emerald in the drivers seat and an armoured SUV. Anyway they look up and notice the jet flying overhead which caused Rei to wind the window down and wave as a sign that they were okay as the jet jot level with them and took their photo.

-Meanwhile with Emerald-

We see Emerald pull his bicycle up in front of a house 'hmm, home again' he thought to himself as he dismounted and walked to the garage "Well if I'm going to survive with the others I'm going to have to bring some wheels to the party" he said as he opened the garage door to reveal nothing "WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED TO ALL MY STUFF?" he yelled in rage as light's switched on followed by a voice from nowhere.

"Intruder detected locking door, preparing for... extermination" the electronic voice said the door closed and locked behind Emerald.

"Shit, that ain't good" Emerald said in worry as turrets appeared from the walls and started firing at him. Skillfully Emerald dodged the bullets and got into a blind spot, Oh, did I mention he still had his school bag on "Come on, there's got to be a password, or passcode, fingerprint scanner, something, anything" Emerald said thinking furiously.

"Password option selected, please speak the correct password" the AI spoke

"Well, that was easy..."

"Incorrect" this time the floor became covered in spikes with Emerald barely having enough time to get to higher ground. This caused Emerald to play the guessing game for a good 5 minutes each gues being wrong and releasing another hazard, after the last guess he was trying to stay off the ground, dodge various turrets, lazers, and a few sets of mechanical arms with buzz saws on the end, just to name a few, at that moment his life flashed before his eyes including the password. Back in Reality one of the buzz saws was closing in rapidly with no time to dodge, Emeralds last hope was getting this guess correct.

"DRAGONKING" Emerald screamed before the blade stopped just inches away from his face.

"Password...Accepted, welcome back agent hot-shot, more commonly reffered to as Emerald" The voice introduced as the defences packed away and the room was returned to normal.

"Ok, I have a few questions, first who are you?" Emerald asked the machine

"I am your designated artificial intelligence, factory name VIA, however you nick named me Data" the AI responded.

"Ok, Second, I'm pretty sure I remembered storing a load of veichles and supplies here, where are they and how did I store the veichles?" Emerald asked.

"This is no ordinary garage, you designed a security system that only you could bypass, it detects intruders before they open the door and makes it appear like a standard garage" the computer explained as the walls began to shift and rotate revealing a load of supplies such as military grade first aid kits, guns, ammo, MRE's (Meals Ready to eat (you just have to add boiling water to the meals)), and other ration packs that you can take with you onto the field, and much much more. "You also designed the garage to be portable so you can lay it out while in the field, and It will shift it's form to your desired specifications, It is controlled by this remote" the computer explained as a metal arm handed Emerald a small black remote.

"Neat, and about my cars?"

"This little tablet here has a list of all the cars you have stored and modified to your survival needs, any other cars you store in here will automatically be modified." the AI finished as a tablet was habded to Emerald containing a list of 10-12 cars he has in his garage "So do you think?"

"I think...I feel like a kid in a candy store" Emerald said as he continued receiving the ins and outs of his abilities and what he could do.

-Flashback (Takashi POV narrating)-

We now go back to the argument that Takashi and Saya had when everything was right with the world "That's right, Everything was normal up until then, I was in the sun, enjoying the luxury of feeling sorry for myself. If there was a ranking of the most pathetic highschoolers in the world, I'd probably rank fourth. But at that time, Emerything was already coming to an end, and none of us even saw it coming."

-Me: CUE EPIC CLIMAX MONTAGE (go through all the major scenes in the school escape as Takashi reads on)

Now back to Takashi's thoughts. "Now that I think about it, I should have just forced my way out the other side no matter what. But back then we had no time to think, so we went to the roof, it seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Whatever Hisashi says is right, I wanted to belive that too, but I already knew intuitively that the world we were already familiar with was broken, so... I... That's right, at that moment prettending that things were normal, was something far to dangerous, Everything was different, walking down the hall way, armed with weapons, It wasn't just a school hall anymore, I used to think highschool was hell... and now it was"

-Normal POV, Back to the present with Takashi and Rei-

"I wander if anyone's coming for us" Rei questioned as they parked on a cliffside road overlooking the city.

"Nobody's coming" the black haired male stated solidly

"How can you be so sure?"

"It's just like the helicopters we saw on top of the school, they can't afford to be rescuing us, and maybe they'll never be able to" Takashi explained

"Never? Then what are we supposed to do with no kind of help?" Rei questioned worridly.

"We will do what we can, that's all we can do"

"I should have seen that coming, god you're so predictable" Rei sighed in annoyance "The glass isn't half empty with you there is no glass, You've been this way since kindergarten"

"I only told you the truth" Takashi fired offended by the remark

"Yeah, but you don't have to be such a bummer about doing it though" Rei snapped back before they both froze, yep you guessed it, that argument rang the dinner bell. "Let's go"

"Right" Takashi agreed and then they drove off.

-Flashback to when the group was making a break for the school gates-

-Takashi POV Narrating-

"Making moves back then ment we were getting ready to face the real crysis, we ran through the school filled with yelling voices, screams, life and death all mixed together, then we were outside, and it was more the same, just more of it"

-Back to present with Emerald-

"So let me get this straight, I can do a tonne of amazing things as it is already" the green haired male asked to the computer who was currently analysing the vials Emerald picked up.

"That is correct, you are far stronger, faster, and can absorb more damage than the average human, you also heal faster, for instance while it takes most people 5-6 weeks to recover from a broken bone, your bone could be fully repaired between 1-3 days" Data comfirmed, "That on top of the abilities you already have and the haki vial you injected yourself with makes you fairly strong"

"Cool, How's the analasis going by the way?"

"Well they are, as you would say legit, the poison vial actually contains no toxins whatsoever, my analasis indicates that drag is short for dragon, the vials with that label actually allow you to harness the said element to a great extent, the full capabilities are still unknown" the AI said as the analasis continued.

"Any Idea who left them for me?" Emerald questioned

"I apologise but I can't recognise the hand writing"

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure I'll find that guy some day" Emerald assured as he looked at the first vial they used to test the analasis, it was labeled diamond.

"Before you use that, too many syrums in your body without a catalyst could cause your body to become more unstable than it already is, I've prepared the catalyst vial in the private room, it works better if you're not clothed which is why I reccomend using it.

"Thanks for the heads up" Emerald said as he approached the room for his second injection.

-With the bus on a busy bridge-

We see the school minibus on a bridge that is packed with traffic to the point that if they were moving any slower they would be going in reverse. There were also a few police officers monitoring the traffic and advising people not to get out of their veichles. On top of the bus Luffy just woke up and it looks like his stomach has finished digesting reverting back to it's normal size. "HEY GUYS WHERE ARE YOU?" Luffy yelled confused with his current situation causing Sanji to open the emergency exit and explained what happened.

"Look's like you've finally digested all that food" the blonde cook said looking Luffy up and down before untying the ropes and allowing him to enter the bus.

"I'm not sure we'll make it across the bridge before dawn" Saya analysed as Kohta's stomach growled causing the pinkette to snap at him in rage and disgust.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I'm so hungry" the heavy built sniper grumbled. as the groups attentioned turned to the police officers shooting down some of the zombies (That's what I will primarily be calling them now, you can call them whatever the hell you want) that had been lured to the bridge by the sound of engines, some of the girls got scared by the gunshots which lead to Mr Shito (How's that one, eh) comforting the girls. This caused Saeko to glare at the back of the teacher.

-Flashback to the straw that broke the camels back so to speak-

Most of the students in the bus applaud Mr Shido siginfying that he had won the vote for leader "Well, it looks like it's been decided, the majority appears to have made it quite clear yes?" the teacher said with a small amount of amusement. This caused Rei and Emerald to jump off the bus with Takashi following while trying and failing to stop them.

-Takashi POV Narrating-

"Basically I wasn't aware, the world I knew... It was just a memory now" the crash and the meeting plan follow soon after his statement finished.

-Present day with Takashi and Rei-

It is now just past midnight as the dou drives down a suburban street passing endless scenery left from what went through there not too long ago and it was quiet, a little too quiet. "There's nobody here" Rei pointed out.

"Did they leave? Or did they all die?" Takashi wandered

"But if they all died that means that they became them" Rei stated in worry (Hey I did say that I would refer to them as zombies, I never said anyone else).

"Maybe they went to find others?" the young male suggested as they pulled up at an intersection "The ones that are still alive." at this point Rei noticed something.

"Takashi, Look up ahead" Rei said pointing to a police car parked a few streets up, it's headlights are still on, this caused Takashi to laugh.

"No helmet, no license and a stolen bike, I'm just asking to be arrested wouldn't you say?" the male said with a smile.

"Come on, don't tell me that after fighting a bunch of those things you're still scared of being arrested?" Rei teased.

"Valid point" Takashi concluded as he drove to the car, when they got there however the officers were dead and the car could have been in more favourable condition, by which I mean,the complete opposite of completely totalled "You have got to be kidding me" Takashi groaned as the orange haired woman walked over to investigate before Takashi stopped her. "HOLD UP, theres a gas leak coming from that car don't do it" he warned.

"There could be something we could use" she argued "What the hell is wrong with you, this is the end of the world as we know it, man up." Reluctantly Takashi got off the bike and walked over to join her. After their search they came up with hand-cuffs, an extenable police batton and a gun with 10 rounds total. "Do you know how to use it?"

"I've watched enough TV, how hard can it be. Besides, what do they say, don't aim it unless you plan to shoot" Takashi explained as he gently picked it up "It's a bit heavier than I thought it would be"

"Of course it is it's the real thing" Rei answered as Takashi opened the clip and loaded some of the bullets putting the rest in his pocket.

"It only shoots 5 times" Takashi thought aloud.

"There was another one but the grip was broken, the bullets were bloody but still useable" Rei pointed out causing Takashi chuckle a bit.

"I'm impressed" Takashi said with a somewhat solemn look

"What? My dad collects guns, I've been around them my whole life, besides you think I'd freak out about a little blood now?" Rei questioned while wiping her hands as Takashi put the gun in his pocket before they got set to take off again with Rei holding Takashi's bat and her improvised spear. "Should we ditch these?"

"Nah, let's keep them until we can get some target practice" the black haired male suggested.

"Good point, and don't you feel better now that you have something with a little more fire-power?" Rei asked as they rode off

-Meanwhile with Emerald-

Emerald slowly gained conciousness, he blacked out a while ago but the memory of how it happened was blury, slowly peicing together his surroundings he found that he was lying on a cold steel floor wearing absolutely nothing, Suddenly he remembered, he took the catalyst injection to allow him to access the full extent of his abilities and stabilize his body before he felt a bit woozy and collapsed.

"Are you alright sir? you've been out for about 3.5 hours" the AI voice known as Data questioned.

"I've been better" Emerald answered as he wiped his face to help him wake up "Does that usually happen?"

"I did some analasis and it appears that you already used one of those needles before you got here is that correct?" the AI questioned.

"Yeah, I used one labelled haki A3, which I can assume means all 3 kinds of Haki" the male questioned as he got up.

"Then that explains it, the Catalyst was ment for preferable use before you experiment with other syrums, so after realising that you already had another syrum in your body it went haywire shifting your DNA slightly to adjust for the injection already in your body" Data explained.

"So how much has changed to each specific detail?" Emerald questioned

"Your height has gone from 175cm to 190cm, your build has become slightly more muscular, your skin colour has become slightly darker, albino white on the lightest part of your body to light tan all over to be exact, and your penile measure..." the computer analysed as Emerald nodded before interrupting

"WAIT? Nobody needs to know that" Emerald stated firmly

"You asked for all the changes to the finer detail, which reminds me, your voice has gotten a fair bit deeper, and you're now have some decent stubble on your chin, my body scan has no limitations, and If I may add we're the only ones here" Data explained.

"What about the audience? I'm fairly sure they don't need to hear that" Emerald questioned "Though on another note I certainly am larger than I remember"

"Yes sir, 8.5 inches to be exact, are you really that proud of yourself?"

"Umm... never mind, where are my clothes?" Emerald questions.

"Your old clothes were covered in blood so I took the initiative and put them in to wash, and put a fresh set on the stool to your left" Data answered as Emerald looked to see a set of neatly folded clothes where exactly where Data had told him to look.

"Much obliged" Emerald stated as he got dressed, he was now in a black T-shirt that read 'If I offend you, then my work here is done' accompanied by navy blue cargo pants "That's better" Emerald said as he relaxed before he got a stirring feeling that Takashi and Rei were about to get into a spot of trouble "Hey Data?" Emerald questioned as he broke out the tablet and started scroling through the list of vechles he had in his portable garage.

"Yes sir?"

"Two questions, First, how fast do you think you can pack this up without moving the whole garage and what veichle would be best suited for carrying as much as possible with enough seats for ..." Emerald started before he started counting.

"I can already tell that you will need more than 1 veichle, what do you need now?"

"That's where my second question comes in, once you're packed up as much as possible can you upload your software into that recomended car and have some sort of auto pilot?"

"I can do that, and I recomend that for transportation of goods and passengers I'll use the knight XV fully armoured SUV" Data Reccomended.

"Too easy, meanwhile I'm going out for a bit, nothing to big, so I'll request the Chevrolet Silverado, black ops concept" Emerald requested as the requested truck appeared in the main driveway of the garage.

"I see that you've already loaded up a few supplies on my veichle of choice" Emerald stated as he looked around the car and among the supplies before opening a weapon crate. He grabbed a glock 17 with a silencer and red dot sight, and a classic AK-47 with extended mag and acog sight. He put them in the passenger side seat then got in the truck himself before starting her up and driving off.

-With Takashi and Rei-

The duo pull up in front of a gas station where the bike just ran out of fuel. "I wander if they still have any gas left?" Rei wandered.

"They say that any gas station has a tank that can hold enough gasoline to fill up 1000 cars, so I'm willing to bet they do" Takashi explained as he approached the pump before freezing "SHIT"

"What's the matter?" Rei questioned.

"This station is self-service, we can't get gas unless we put money or a card in it first" Takashi sighed in frustration

"And your point is?"

"With the cash on me right now all we're going to get out of this pump is fumes" the male admitted.

"You're the worst" Rei huffed

"I'M SORRY OK, I GUESS HISASHI WOULD HAVE THE CASH" Takashi snapped shocking Rei.

"WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM?" Rei questioned angrily "WHEN DID I EVER COMPARE YOU TO HISASHI?"

"YOU JUST SAID I'M THE WORST, OR DID I NOT HEAR YOU CORRECTLY, THAT MEANS SOMEONE'S THE BEST RIGHT?" Takashi fired back "SO WHY NOT ASSUME YOU MENT HISASHI, THAT IS WHO YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT AFTER ALL WASN'T IT?"

"I didn't then, but now I do" Rei stated solidly as Takashi held his hand out. "What do you want?"

"I need to borrow some cash, and please don't tell me you're broke as well" Takashi answered having calmed down a little.

"I kinda left my wallet in the bag" Rei admitted causing a long silence to rise between the two.

"For fuck sake... and you're riding my ass?" Takashi questioned grabbing his bat "Wait here, scream if something happens" and with that he walked into the building calling out to anyone, before trying to open a register, meanwhile Rei was outside unaware that they were being watched. "Not working, oh well, I've always wanted to do this anyway" and with that Takashi raised his bat and started bashing the register.

"Get in position Jackson" a mysterious figure ordered before the one next to him got into the shadows in the middle of the road thinking that nobody was going to use it any time soon and started aiming down a sniper rifle, completely unaware that he just shortened his lifespan by about a couple of dozen years, confused? You will know what I mean when it happens.

"What is he.." Rei started as the bashing continued "He's having a field day isn't he?" She questioned as the male in question started filling his pockets with cash. Not even a minute later she was grabbed from behind causing her to scream.

"Shit, Rei" Takashi yelled as he ran out the door to find Rei being held with a knife, the guy holding her clearly crazy sputtering barely understandable nonsense about killing his own family and so on. "Let her go"

"Why would I do that, and before you do anything rash, I'm not alone so just give me what I want and you will live, now be a good boy and drop the bat" the attacker ordered causing Takashi to throw it away, the sound catching the attention of some of the nearby zombies.

"Your fucking crazy"

"DAMN RIGHT, AFTER HAVING TO KILL MY OWN FAMILY, DO YOU REALLY EXPECT ME TO BE NORMAL?" the guy questioned before catching Rei again after she tried to make a break for it and groping her rather aggressively while making perverted comments really pissing Takashi off. "Now, I want your fucking bike, try anything rash and I'll kill this bitch"

"There's no gas in it"Takashi stated keeping his cool.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM, STUPID I HEARD YOU IN THE STORE, FILL IT UP AND GIVE IT TO ME, OTHERWISE YOU BOTH DIE" the crazed man yelled.

Takashi stood firmly but he couldn't see where the other guy was and didn't want to risk endangering Rei so he did as he was told and filled up the bike. "Hey, will you let us go now? The bikes full, it's all yours"

"SHUT UP, NOW START WALKIN' AWAY FROM THE BIKE" the crazed man yelled. by this point Takashi had more or less figured that he was in a blind spot so in a suprise attack he drew his pistol and pressed the barrel firmly against his chest "GOOD ONE, LISTEN PAL, I KNOW YOU THINK YOU KNOW WHERE MY BUDDY IS BUT YOU'RE DEAD WRONG, BESIDES YOU PULL THAT TRIGGER WE ALL DIE" Takashi's eyes wideded, he could almost swear he could hear the sound of a rifle ready to fire.

"That will be a hell of a lot better than someone else taking my girl" Takashi stated as he braced for the rifle and readied to fire, only to hear the sound of an engine followed by.

"BEEP BEEP MOTHER FUCKER" a voice called as a truck outfitted with mic's on it's mirrors cape into view, pulled into a drift and smacked the concealed enemy straight into view of the gas station which was swiftly followed by an arm reaching out the window holding a handgun which was fired. Then Everything went into slow motion, the enemies body was doing cartwheels in the air as the bullet approached it eventually making for an epic HEADSHOT, stunning the crazed person right in front of Takashi. Taking this as his opportunity the black haired male pulled the trigger the pain causing the man to release Rei and roll on the floor.

Slowly the two approached the truck where we see Emerald's new body exiting. "W-Who are you, and why did you help us?" Rei asked.

"Come on, do you really know anyone more prepared for the zombie appocalypse than me?" Emerald questioned causing their eyes to widen.

"EMERALD? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?" Takashi questioned

"Long story, I'll explain later. Do you guys want to hop in or will you take the bike?" Emerald asked before he noticed the approaching hoarde "On second thoughts Takashi's gunshot may have rung the dinner bell... get in" Emerald ordered as the other two got in Emerald's truck and he drove off the crazed man begging for them to come back"

After a few minutes of driving and explaining to the other two what he is they arrive in front of Emerald's house "Password?" The AI questioned

"DragonKing" Emerald answered as the defences deactivated

"Welcome back sir... I see you've brought friends" Data introduced

"That is correct Data, how's the upload and packing coming along"

"Nearly done, there will be enough room to squeeze the requested number of people until we find another driver and or car" the AI answered.

"It will have to do for now"

"So Emerald, who exactly is Data?" Rei asked.

"I am data Emerald's personal AI and assistance unit, I help him wherever nessecary by providing critical intel on tough foes from an alternative threat in combat and providing transport for various situations such as the one I am due to Autopilot, the knight XV armoured SUV" the AI answered "Speaking of which, I upgraded those gloves as requested sir, I can now be with you whenever you need me"

"Neat" Emerald answered

"Upload complete" an automated system called as the SUV started up

"Alright, We leave at 5:00am" Emerald announced as he leaned back to get some shut eye

-Next day, 5:40 am-

The trio left at exactly 5:00am with Takashi and Rei being shocked when they saw Emerald move his garage in a matter of seconds, they were now driving down the side of a mountain in the Chevrolet while Data was piloting the fully armoured SUV in tow, however Takashi seemed a bit out of it.

"What's the matter man?" Emerald asked keeping his eyes on the road.

"I was just thinking, if stuff like that is going to happen repeatedly from now on" Takashi answered truthfully.

"You think so?" Rei questioned "I mean, I guess so"

"Don't dwell on the past you guys, it's over now" Emerald said trying to lighten the mood as the mini convoy continued moving.

-Takashi POV, Narrating-

"There's no way it's just nothing, it's only been one day since the beggining of the end, but I've already killed a person, there's no way it's just nothing"

-Normal Pov-

And it appears that we're back where we started with the photo op, I don't know what it's called but I hate when the end is the beggining and vice versa, anyway that is all for now

-To be continued-

A/N: WHAT'S UP GUYS I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, I'M ACTUALLY SUPRISED AT HOW SOON I GOT THIS CHAPTER DONE AND READY FOR POSTING. And I know some of you may be a bit confused with the veichles I choose, I got them from a top 12 list of veichles to have in the zombie appicalypse, and I actually know a guy who has one of those veichles. but to help with confusion each time I introduce a new weapon or veichle which I think you guys are unfamiliar with I will do a data cache at the end of the said chapter describing each one, so without further adue, here are the first 3.

-Car specs, Chevrolet Silverado, Black Op's concept-

Chevy makes a solid truck, there's no doubt about it, and this one was built specifically for unforeseen emergencies. Although we can't say that the zombie outbreak was "unforeseen (In Emerald's case)," we can certainly classify it as an emergency. The fully capable 4×4 features a 5.3 liter EcoTec3 V8 engine with plenty of power (355 horse power to be exact) along with lower body armor, raised suspension, solar power pack, generator, military First Aid Kit, gas masks, a crate of food with Top Ramen and Twinkies (your new favorite food groups in this post apocalyptic world(Unless you have MRE's)), and a whole lot more.

-Car specs, Knight XV, Armoured SUV-

Who says you can't stay drenched in luxury in this new post-apocalyptic world? The Knight XV is luxury and ruggedness, fused into one completely badass SUV. The vehicle is packed with a 6.8 liter V10 engine, seating for 6, night vision cameras and bulletproof armor. And not to mention a completely badass exterior, wait did we already cover that?

Remember to vote for who you want Zoro to be with, Read and review and as always, stay awesome, also you may have picked up on the fact that I have started incorperating minor sexual references into my stories and I've started breaking the fourth wall in situations where it's possible, I want to know your opinions and wether or not you want me to continue fourth wall breaks, until next time peace out.


	5. Chapter 5: Streets of the dead

Chapter 5: Streets of the dead

(AN: (Warning: very long, skip if you want but there is some important information) WHAT'S UP GUYS I'M BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY AND I MUST SAY I THINK IT'S GOING TO BE A GOOD ONE, Anyway I appologise for the really long update, but with christmas and new years parties and aother shid i haven't had much time to work. Also I am dissappointed to announce that the poll for Zoro's pairing in this story ended in a draw between Zotash (Did I say that right, is that what the Zoro X Tashigi pairing is called?) and Zoro X Tashigi X Robin at one vote a piece leaving me to make the tie breaking decision. So some of you may hate me for this but Cruden pointed out that there is not many Luffy X Robin stories out there and voted for option one, so I did some digging and to be honest I was shocked with the results, but none the less the winning pairing is Zoro X Tashigi, but that doesn't mean Robin has to be left out, if I get enough demand I will make Robin X Luffy X Hancock pairing, also I belive I didn't explain much about Emerald's 'ultimate power vial' option, he essentially gets powers inspired by the dragon ball series, you see this mysterious figure somehow, don't ask me how, somehow managed to tear a small hole in the very fabric of the universe allowing him to travel between universes, he took a small blood sample from one of the sayins (Not saying who) and made a mysterious concoction that would enable the user to do everything that he/she could do (Including work their way up to unlock potential super sayin forms) and a bit more (IE, create their own Ki based attacks), but I think you will agree that he's too OP and will vote against it, however if that is not the case then if I get enough demand I will create an alternate reality storyline where he destroys the ultimate power vial and becomes an elemental dragon god who is reckless as all hell, you know what though if you want you can guess who the blood sample is from, you have until I upload the next chapter to guess, first person to get it right gets a shout out. This does not mean that the deadline to vote for Emerald's path closes, that poll closes once I upload chapter 8 I think it is, somewhere around there because that is when he has to make a choice... yep it's chapter 8, I just double checked, so far the poll is.

Ultimate power: 1

Dragon god: 0

We need more votes, but that's enough out of me, let's start this chapter already)

-At an air port-

A Jet is engaging start up sequence one of the pilots is in the cockpit doing pre-flight checks while the other one is checking on the passengers. It wasn't long before the missing pilot re-entered the cock-pit.

"I just finished, we don't have anyone whose injured, or has a high fever... or is already dead" he updated

"Your family, they're all in Tokyo aren't they" The main pilot questioned

"Nobody's answered any of my calls" the simple response came as the jet was cleared for take off while an early patch of fog cleared revealing the runway was swarming with living dead, we now cut to a female sniper with long purple hair who is eliminating the problem one by one, headshot after headshot, within minutes the runway was clear an officer who was standing next to her radioed a clearance check.

"Damn I've been laying on my boobs all morning, they're nearly numb" the woman groaned as she massaged her chest to remove the ache before stretching out.

"You don't say?" the officer remarked with a slight chuckle... actually I don't think he's an officer umm... fuck it, whatever role he plays "I could massage them if you want?"

"I'd let you... If you were a better sniper than me" the woman stated calmly as she removed a ballistic vest she was wearing over the top of her shirt.

"Oh come on that's bullshit youre in the top 5 shooters on the force" the male sneered "What do I rank, 15 was it?"

"Guess you're not feeling them then"

"How do you think they got here? I mean this is an air port on an island, they've been restricting the entry right, I mean the only way you can get here is by boat"

"Only important officials, Air-port technicians and their family members, one of them must have gotten infected, it's not that bad right now but I wander how long it stays that way" and with that the jet took off "I'm going to the city, sooner or later"

"You got a boyfriend their or something?"

"I have a friend there"

-With team B (Everyone excluding Emerald, Takashi, and Rei)-

The group was caught in traffic with Nurse Shizuka at the wheel bored out of her mind while Mr shitswizzler (Shido) was coming up with what I gather is a plan of sorts.

"Exactly, that's why we should secure a safe place first then make moves together rather than making random moves on our own, Isn't that why you voted a leader?" He questioned to those who were listening "Truelly we chould wait until we're ready too act as a diciplined group to confirm the safety of our familly members" He continued ranting as Saya nudged a sleeping gun geek to wake him up.

"Is it morning already?" he asked.

"Yes it's morning, and quit drooling" The pinkette demanded causing Kohta to appologize before an argument about how to evacuate sparked a few minutes later "Anywhere in the city is far to dangerous to be" Saya argued

"So you're suggesting we use the airport on the ocean? That's a great idea" Kohta concluded

"It's too late the area is with heavy presence of self defence forces and American military maybe, managing to keep 'them' under control, they've already adopted a stern policy towards letting anyone else in, you know sooner or later it's going to be that way everywhere in the world, I mean what would you do in the same situation?" Saya questioned

"I'd seclude myself" Kohta answered honestly

"Now what would happen if everyone in the world starts thinking that way?" Robin questioned startling the two "What if they started to focus on only keeping their community as small as possible in order to survive?"

"You both ask really relevant questions you know that?" Khota questioned.

"What are you talking about, look at him" the pinkette said pointing towards Mr Shido "You can already see that in him, Though I doubt that he knows it himself, you know this all happened over night"

"Should I interupt them?" Kohta asked clutching his nail gun.

"Forget the pervy teacher and the slutty Sally, I should consult with someone I can trust, damnit where is Takashi when you need him, Heck I'll even take Emerald" Saya muttered.

"Yeah you like Takashi I know" Kohta groaned causing the pinkette to flush red with anger and... I think I saw a hint of embarrassment in there.

"DON'T BE RIDICULOUS" she snapped, coincidentially, All of the main group heard this and started crowding around the two "WHAT?"

"I'm getting worried, about Takashi and the others" Saeko said looking out the window. "I hope they can hold out until we meet up"

"Do you know who you're talking about lady?" Zoro questioned "They're with Emerald, and while more often than not he's not the sharpest sword in the display case he is still one of the strongest ones here, those being Luffy, Myself, Sanji, and Emerald; we're probably the four strongest people here" the swordsman explained. this made a certain girls head pop up.

"What was that name you just said?" Hancock asked the swordsman

"You mean mine?"

"Try again"

"Sanji?"

"You get one more" The empress stated impatiently

"Luffy?" Zoro questioned

"Yes that one, you said he's one of the strongest ones here, how so, you use swords wouldn't that make you the strongest?" Hancock questioned in confusion.

-One eternally long and complicated explanation later-

"So basically most of you guys were experimented on as children to become super soldiers of sorts, and each one had a different effect?" Tashigi questioned

"That is correct, Luffy's body is made of rubber and so on so fourth" Zoro concluded "I hate to admit it but if he learns how to completely master his abilities then he would definitley be the strongest here no doubt" and after a bit more Q&A the conversation died down

-Meanwhile with team A-

They stumbled across another motorcycle and Takashi insisted that they would be fine on it so we have a convoy of 2 heavilly armoured vehichles and a motorcycle, appearantly there was a hold up and the team of course got caught in the middle of it

"This is like a fucking war" Rei said aloud as Emerald pulled up next to them.

"Agreed, I am 'this' close to blowing that fuckers brains all over the road" Emerald sighed in frustration

"I admit we are front row center of this mess but I don't want tickets to see that" Takashi admitted "This is a dangerous place to be, hold on Rei" he warned as he revved the engine.

"Hey Data, mind taking the lead?" Emerald asked as the most heavily armoured vehichle they had took the lead as the team followed suite, the sounds allerted the people responsible "Can you drive 2 vehichles Data?" Emerald questioned as he saw the group taking up arms

"NO, but I can auto repair damaged transportation as long as it's not in use, just hit that button I showed you on the remote I gave you to teleport the car into you're garage/ shelter why?" the AI responded.

"Let's just say, it's going to be a bumpy ride" Emerald answered as he reached accross and grabbed his AK and pistol, threw a brick onto the accelerator and started climbing onto the roof"

"Be carefull sir" the AI advised as Emerald got into position and started firing on the bandits killing some while others started running away.

"EAT LEAD MOTHERFUCKERS" Emerald yelled as he continued firing until the path was clear "VICTOH-" he started before realising he was headding straight for a wall, with lightning speed he tossed all the supply crates he had into the Knight XV, he cleared it all then made the mistake of checking how far he was from the wall "OHHHHH SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT" Emerald screamed as braced for impact just as they made contact. After a short search and rescue an unconcious Emerald was pulled from the wreckage with jagged and twisted shards of metal sticking out all over his body, the worst one being a rather large piece that peirced through his whole shoulder.

"Will he be ok?" Rei asked

"I don-" Takashi started before Data cut in

"Don't worry all of the corperations super soldiers come with a healling factor of sorts each one varying from being to being, my scan indicates shrapnell lidged in his ribs, while he can recover from a broken bone is good as new in about an hour, he can't heal himself while there's something lodged in that part of the body, he should make it to raundevous. Put him in the Knight XV for now then push the big green button on the remote in his left pocket while pointing at the totaled car" Via explained as the other two did as he was told, once clean up was done they continued on their way.

"Why were those maniacs shooting at us, we aren't dead" Rei asked after a while

"The whole world is going crazy Rei, we can't trust anyone" Takashi responded

"Can't trust anyone" Rei repeated as they headed towards the designated bridge before turning the wrong way as it was over flowing with traffic despite argument form Rei at first.

"We'll head to umbetsu bridge (God I hope I said that right) and meet up with the teachers and the others" Takashi planned, meanwhole on the bridge, not only is there an ass tone of traffic but hell is breaking loose as well with undead starting to swarm it. Police put the bridge under traffic restriction but a young group of assholes decided to not only break that rule but be a total bunch of dicks to a mother of child possibly no more than 2-3 months old, maybe less.

"You four, turn back now" the cops warned

"Fuck you, it's every man for themselves in this world, whose going to listen to you?" The leader taunted before he was shot off the bridge by a high pressure water cannon of sorts, the other 3 following.

-With group b-

Mr Shido was going on another rant in order to build confidence in the group, at least, those stupid enough to believe it "It is our pride and unity that will keep us together, yada yada yada, boring shit that nobody cares about because it's coming from the evil teacher (He didn't actually say that in case you were wandering"

"This guy is a fucking maniac" The pinkette muttered with most of the group murmuring aggreement.

"He sounds like he's running some sort of cult" Saeko added

"He actually is running some sort of cult" Saya corrected "Look at them all, latching on to his every word, I need to get out of here"

"Given the condition on the road, looks like we're going to have to give up our ride" Nami added "We have to somehow get across Umbetsu bridge and head east to the police station, that's where we're supposed to meet with Takashi and the others"

"I agree" Saeko added

"You sure are concerned about Takashi aren't you?" Saya insinuated "What about your own family?"

"Of course I am, but my father is my only family, and he's at the dojo overseas, the only people I need to be concerned with is myself and Takashi" Saeko responded "I really don't care about anybody else, and just look at me, if any of us are going to get through this it's going to be me" the kendo club captain continued getting on the pinkettes nerves

"Gee thanks!" Usopp exclaimed.

"So where is everyones house?" the blonde nurse questioned.

"The other side of the bridge, same area as Takashi's" the pinkette answered

"Oh my parent's aren't in the neighbourhood, but I'd go anywhere as long as I'm with Takagi" Kohta answered creeping out the Pinkette in question.

"So tell me Hirano where is you're family, are they close?" Robin questioned

"My father is a jewlery merchant so he's gone to Amsterdam to buy stones, my mother is a fashion designer so she's staying in Paris to..."

"YEAH RIGHT DO YOU REALLY EXPECT US TO BELIEVE ALL THAT CRAP?" the pinkette interupted causing the main part of the group to laugh.

"And if it were a Manga the father would be the captain of a giant luxury liner" Chopper added whilst laughing.

"My Grandpa actually was, and my Grandma was a concert violinist" Kohta added laughing nervously.

"Why couldn't he at least be better looking?" the pinkette muttered under her breath whilst the blonde nurse parked the car and got out of her seat.

"Well what are we going to do? I want to come along with all of you" Nurse Shizuka said with a smile.

"Are you sure?" Sanji questioned in concern aware of the dangers that lay ahead.

"Both of my parents passed away years ago, and my relatives live far away" the blonde nurse explained "I know I shouldn't be saying this but I think Mr Shido is kind of a Douchebag"

"It's armageddon, nobody cares what you say about those who are destined to die esspecially if it's that guy" Zoro said with a laugh.

"So what do we do now? I'm not very familliar with this area" Franky spoke up.

"We really need to check on Umbetsu bridge first (Ok I really need to know if I'm saying that right, help me out in the comments)" The pinkette suggested as Mr Shido turned around and asked them what was wrong.

"We need to work together or-"

"Thanks for the offer old guy but we don't need your help" Luffy interrupted "We're strong enough on our own" Before Saya added on going on a short rant.

"I see.." Mr Shido stated with a sinister smirk "If that's what you've decided then go right ahead, I won't stop you, how could I, this is a free country after all... However" he paused "You will have to stay, Ms Marikawa, losing one of the doctors is a major blow to our current situation let alone both of them, Would you please stay?" he continued "There are students who are relying on you" he explained approaching the group just as something whizzed past scratching his cheek causing his followers to gasp as they bore witness to kohta aiming down the sight of his nailgun and Usopp preparing to fire a pellet with his slingshot. "Y-you shot at me?" he stuttered pointing at the man weilding nail-gun as Usopp took his chance to send the 'star' right into the teachers mouth and down his throat.

"I missed you on purpose, you douchebag" the large gunsman added standing fast aiming at his target.

"B-but you aren't a violent student like that"

"How many of my fellow students do you think i killed yesterday, and I can kill you too, we both could quite easily" Kohta responded "For all the ways YOU ALWAYS MADE FUN OF US, (flashback) We were holding back, for a very, very long time, just because we wanted to have a normal life BUT THERE'S NO NEED TO DO THAT ANY MORE, Nothing we know is normal any more, that's why I'm able to kill now, I can even kill living people too, maybe start with the ones who made fun of me" (You know just because I don't want to hear Mr Shitface talk anymore I'll push this scene up a bit further)

"AND ONE" Usopp yelled as everyone turned to him now realising that the sling was empty, Mr Shido was about to say something before his throat started closing up resulting in him wheezing and gasping for air "I bet you're really feeling it huh the insane burn in your mouth, the boiling in your stomache, the tightening in you're throat, want an explanation, you just fell victim to my latest attack, SPECIAL ATTACK; DELAYED REACTION TOBASSCO STAR" the sniper yelled with a grin as the teacher started burning up and rolling around the floor gasping for air. "THE EFFECTS ARE ONLY TEMPORARY, NOWS OUR CHANCE TO GET THE HELL OUTA HERE, COME WITH US IF YOU WANT TO LIVE" and with that the main group left the bus plus two others, one male and one female.

"Who are you two?" Tashigi questioned

"I'm Takuzo, this is my girlfriend Naomi (In case you forgot, I let them live under the request of one of my more common PM authors, if that makes any sense, basically the person who PM's me more often than anyone, I'll have to double check his name for a shout out but man my OC was an absolute badass in that scene, please put a #Emeraldisbadass or #BadassOC in the comments, you don't have to, I just don't want to be the only one who thinks Emerald is a badass), We would like to come with you if it's not too much trouble" The male answered.

"I have no problem with that" Tashigi responded as she looked to the rest of the group for objections to which there were none.

"Thank you" The girl said as she bowed her head with the male following suite.

-Back on the bus-

The effects of Usopp's attack wore off after 5 minutes, which means he went through 5 minutes of pure hell, once it stopped he got up shakily and growled

-With group 1-

They arrived at the other bridge and the condition was the same.

"Now what do we do" Rei asked as data chimed in

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but I may have made a miscalculation, unless Emerald get's treated soon he will not make it" Data adjusted causing the two to look at the AI

"Well what can we do?" Takashi asked.

"The treatment is simple and I have all the equipment prepared, once this is done he will be healed in maybe 2-3 hours, but he'll still need to rest for at least 24 hours" Data explained

"But we aren't doctors" Rei pointed out.

"Don't worry, just listen to me and he'll be fine, all you have to do is remove the metal scraps with tweezers then bandage him up"

"We don't have any other choice" Takashi said stepping up.

-5 minutes later-

Takashi had little difficulty removing the smaller/avarage sized shards of metal and now the only thing left was remove the major one in Emerald's shoulder, he decided to wait for Data's instructions.

"You're doing well, but this one seems a bit twisted so you will have to twist the scrap out" Data warned as Takashi carefully did as he was told, succsesfully managing to complete the task but just as he pulled the last bit out blood sprayed into the air "SHIT, YOU WILL NEED A TONE OF BANDAGES AROUND THAT ASAP" the AI yelled as the other two worked together to stop the blood flow, however there was more bad news. "He's lost alot of blood, he needs an Immediate transfusion but he's an extremely rare blood type O"

"I'm blood type O, how much does he need?" Rei chimed in (Idk if it's true or not but I couldn't find anything)

"I'd say 5 pints to get him fighting fit sooner but I don't want to take too much of your blood since that's around half of all the blood in your body (Yes I actually googled this shit, and for this we are going to go by the standards that the average adolecent/adult has 10 pints of blood in their body, which in australian measurements is around 5 litres) but 3 pints should suffice for now, think you can give that much?" Data asked

"I'll try" Rei said with a determined look on her face.

"Just let me know if it's too much" Data stated as a table folded out with a blood extraction apparatus on it.

-10 minutes later-

The procedure was done and Rei became very light headed so they rested for a few minutes with Emerald hooked up to the blood donated blood. Which brings us to now where they're back on the road.

"Why did you do that?" Takashi asked Rei who was still feeling a bit dizzy.

"I don't know, I guess I felt like since he saved our lives on a few occasions already it was time to return the favour, and besides, he would've done it for one of us" Rei answered.

"Fair enough" Takashi stated not questioning any further.

"In reguards to Rei's question from earlier it is likely to assume that all the other bridges are the same in reguards to being blocked off" Data added

"Thanks for the update" Takashi nodded as they stopped to think about their next move.

"What should we do"

"Shut up I'm thinking" Takashi stated as a sound rung through the air startling Rei.

"Gunshot"

"No... that was a...NAILGUN" Takashi exclaimed.

-Meanwhile with group B-

Group B is now on a bridge defending themselves against roaming undead, though they did come in great numbers with some of the group regretting their decision despite what they said.

"I'M RUNNING DRY" Kohta called as he continued shooting the undead mofos whilst the sword trio were either bashing skulls or cutting these guys clean in half with Tashigi starting to show signs of getting tired unaware of one approaching behind her, however Zoro noticed this and leapt into action.

"THREE SWORD STYLE, ULTIMATE TIGER TRAP" he yelled as he cut down the thing startling Tashigi "You're welcome" and with that the battle raged on.

-With group A-

Takashi and Rei lead the way down the road followed by Data until they reach a section which had a dirt slope to one side and the road dipped down to a metal structure which could be used as a ramp if you get the momentum right "I'll see you on top" the AI stated as it split off and drove up the side of the dirt cliff before circling around to the others, meanwhile Takashi and Rei took the alternative route flooring it as they approached their ticket onto the bridge.

"WAIT A MINUTE" the orange haired girl exclaimed all to late as the duo went flying up the structure and were launched through the air above the bridge.

"HOLY SHIT" the group already on the bridge yelled as Takashi and Rei landed taking down 6 of those things before Rei leapt of and stabbed one of them in the head then joining the combat.

Takashi, noticing Kohta in trouble took action driving towards the gunner and taking out the pistol "HIRANO" he called throwing the gun to him who caught it with ease before entering what I will now call beserk mode again and popping heads left right and centre. Takashi then drove towards the non fighters taking care of some undead that were getting a little to close for comfort before driving towards Saeko and creating a combo attack to take down a group.

"Looks like we're all clear for no-OH ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?" Sapphire exclaimed as the others turned around to see another horde approaching.

"Sir I advise you to rest" Data said.

"Who was that?" Brooke asked as he turned to the SUV to see Emerald walk out with so many bandages that his entire body may as well be covered in them, sure there was a limp in his step but still.

"I don't care Data you're not talking me out of this" Emerald snapped back to the AI before turning to the group "I'll explain later" he said as he coated his body in diamond "I forgot I could do this (I didn't mention it last chapter but he used the Vial labeled diamond, and don't worry, if you vote for ultimate power to be used it will overide the diamond powers)" the hoarde approached "Everyone brace yourselves" Emerald warned as the group listened before he raised his fists slamming them into the ground "DIAMOND SHOCKWAVE" he yelled pushing his arms away from him whilst retwacting them creating a shockwave wiping all of those things down however Emerald was now panting heavilly "Done" he panted.

"That looked tiring, maybe you should rest?" Luffy questioned to which Emerald waved it off "Ok then get some rest, captain's orders" he ordered.

"Fuck you, you ain't a doctor" Emerald panted before Chopper stepped in.

"Emerald get some rest" the reindeer ordered.

"Dammnit" Emerald muttered under his breath "FINE, I'll get some rest" he sighed as he crawled back into his car while the others exchanged welcome and talked game plan.

"To be honest, I'm glad you're alright" Saeko said to the black haired male Takashi.

"I'm glad to see you're all doing okay too" he replied with a smile before pleasentries were interupted by Kohta.

"TAKASHI, WHAT IS THIS, HOW'D YOU GET IT, WHERE ARE THE EXTRA BULLETS?" Kohta questioned before explaining the gun and it's schematics.

-A few hours later-

The group walked down to meet the water under the bridge and talk.

"We got off the bus because the road was blocked" Saeko explained "But we haven't been able to cross the river"

"The water has risen so going further upstream won't help I guess" The pinkette concluded.

"Then what do we do?" Rei asked.

"I have a thought" the blonde nurse chimmed "Since it's been such a stressfull day, we just call it quits for now"

"Call it a day?" Kohta questioned

"Yes, my friends flat is nearby, it's just a short walk from here" Nurse Shizuka answered.

"You mean your boyfriend's place?" Nami questioned.

"What NO, it's just my girlfriends appartment" she replied flustered "She's always busy with her job, she gave me a key so I can go there and look after the place while she's gone"

"Is it a highrise, does it have a good view of it's surroundings?" Usopp asked.

"Oh, yes it's a duplex standing along the river, there's a convinience store nearby too, oh and a car, you know the one that looks like a tank and drinks gas, the REALLY big one?"

"Cars aren't the top of my priority, I'd rather have a shower, I don't think I've ever felt dirtier" Hancock complained

"I COULDN'T AGREE MORE HANCOCK-CHWAN" Sanji swooned resulting in a big boot from Zoro to get him to shut up. "WANNA GO MOSS HEAD?"

"BRING IT ON CURLY, I'LL CARVE YOU LIKE A FUCKING FISH" the green haired swordsman retaliated.

"I'll go with her to check it out" Takashi said grabbing the blonde nurses arm "Come on Nurse Shizuka"

"Oh okay" then the two left to check out the house, On the motorcycle ride the blonde nurse was holding into Takashi with one of her hands in a VERY AWKWARD spot "It's been so long since I've felt something like this" The blonde nurce yelled over the wind.

"You're talking about the motorcycle right?" Takashi questioned.

"What did you say I can't hear you" and it pretty much continued like that for the rest of the ride

-About half an hour later at the duplex-

Kohta was astonished when lights on a parking spot "A HUMVEE, MILITARY MODEL TOO"

"I told you" the blonde nurse said as she opened up the house "It looks like a tank right?"

"Exactly what kind of friend is she?" Robin questioned

"I bet they can't jump over the fence right, so we should be able to have a good night's sleep" Sapphire added.

"Let's hurry up and-" Takashi started before he was interupted by groans

"I got this one" Luffy said as he stretched over the fence clearing the house while the others barged in and helped where they could .

-Takashi's thought epilougue thing-

Looking back on it this seems to be the moment we all changed, we were no longer running away, but we were attacking first, to survive, we didn't question it, it just became instinct, it had became the only thing we knew, it didn't take that long.

-To be continued-

A/N: That's all for this chapter, don't remember to vote on Emerald's power path 1 or 2 (1 Dragon god or king what ever you want to call it, 2: OPAF Emerald). Hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you all next chapter


End file.
